The Perfect Match
by CheesyromanceheaD
Summary: Welcome to Shinwa High School, the F4's personal kingdom! The F4, Gu Joon Pyo, So Yi Jung, Song Woo Bin and Baek Seung Jo, South Korea's richest students. The first day of the last year begins and it seems the F4 have finally met their perfect match...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here I am, once again!

First the most important thing, to clear all confusion, this story takes place in the Boys over Flowers universe, I just took the liberty to exchange our white knight Yoon Ji Hoo, with the cold and arrogant genius Baek Seung Jo from Playful Kiss and Oh Ha Ni is also there, but her character is a bit different here. She's a bit of a nerd but don't worry, most of her original character traits are still there.

Who knows? There might be other stories with the same ideas but I just I have to write down my own version.

Some scenes might seem familiar, because I'll use the some from BOF and PK and give them** my own twists and turns.**

So here it goes guys!

Four couples, four lovestories, a lot of sarcasm, some humour, some fluff and **WARNING** we can't forget the **SMUT**, now can we?

Please subscribe and comment and yeah... Let the story begin!

__**Disclaimer:** I do not own Boys Over Flowers, or Playful Kiss and neither do I own any of their characters. I am merely playing around with them, therefore the following plot is mine. There is no money made of this story!

_**The Perfect Match Chapter 1**_

**Author**

"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm finally going to see them! This is like a dream come true."

"We are so lucky to see all four of them together. This has to be the best day of my life!"

Various statements such as the ones above left the mouths of various girls, with shrilly voices and even a handful of males announced their admiration.

A crowd of over 600 people was surrounding four cars. Four, very expensive, sports cars. It seemed as if almost every student of the Shinwa High School was outside, anticipating the arrival of their leaders.

Meanwhile in one of the corridors of the castle-like building, which represented the school, four girls came into view.

All four of them were wearing the traditional Shinwa uniform; a midnight-blue, grey and black plaid skirt, a white button-down shirt, the black school blazer and a red and golden school tie.

**Hee Young**

Something was definitely off about this place.

A school deserted as such, that just wasn't possible.

"How weird." Ga Eul was looking around, most probably trying to spot some clue that we weren't the only people in this damned building.

"Could it be that, we're late? Maybe we just overslept." Jan Di offered her suggestion.

"Very unlikely." The words were out of my mouth before I could think. It was some kind of a reflex. Jan Di always voiced the most stupid conclusions and it was mostly me, who told her that, she was wrong, while Ga Eul and Ha Ni shook their heads in frustration.

I continued with my reasoning: "Think about it, Jan Di-ah. Ha Ni was in charge of waking us up. If we really were late, she would be throwing a fit by now."

Jan Di's head whipped towards Ha Ni, her short hair bouncing curtly, when she turned back to me: "You're right."

I shrugged: "Told you so."

"Hey listen! Is it just me, or can you hear that too?" Ga Eul had her left pointer finger on her lips.

All four of us grew silent and listened intensely and Ga Eul was right.

There it was: "F4! F4! F4! F4! F4!"

A crowd of, what sounded like, many people were chanting it again and again and the chants were getting louder by the minute.

"F4? What is that?" My question was obvious, I just spoke it out.

"That, my dear friends," Ha Ni spoke, for the first time since we had entered this building, pointing her thumb over her shoulder, in the direction of the chants: "is the reason why you're not able to see a single soul in this corridor. This hallway is forbidden for everyone, except the F4. And before you ask, the F4 are four guys, I think, the four richest students of all South Korea. If you want to be accurate, this floor is their private floor."

"How do you know all of this?" Jan Di asked desperately.

Ha Ni only sighed: "Don't you guys read anything?" she shook her head in frustration once again: "I did a bit of research before we transferred but I didn't have much time, so what I just told is everything I know about them."

Another question struck me at that moment: "Ha Ni-ah, you just said that, this is the F4's private floor but what are we doing here then? I mean, the schedule says that, our classroom is on this particular floor."

"Hee Young-ah, don't you remember what grandma said?" Ha Ni proceeded without waiting for my answer: "She said that, she wanted us to be taught by the best teachers in South Korea."

Ga Eul resumed Ha Ni's thoughts: "And who has better teachers than the richest kids in South Korea? Nobody, I assume."

"You guys mean to say that, grandma actually managed to get us into the same classes as our country's richest kids?" Jan Di sounded rather surprised.

I wondered why, because we all knew about the high connections that grandma had.

Ga Eul, Ha Ni and I nodded.

"There's still ten minutes left till class. Let's go in!" Ga Eul pointed to the classroom door.

"I've never seen such a big room for merely eight people." These were my first words, when we stepped into the classroom.

The room itself was quite large but the interior was minimalistic. The upper half of the wall opposite the door was made of big windows, flooding the bright room with light. On one end of the room you could see an enormous blackboard and beige desk in front of it, most likely for the teacher. But the main center of attention was the large, round, mahogany conference table in the middle of the room, with eight black leather office chairs around it.

All four of us were still standing in the doorway and admiring the chamber, when we heard voices again: "Run! Don't stop!" and before any of us could so much as turn around, we were shoved inside.

"Lock the door!" one of the voices said frantically.

Then there was a loud BANG, as the door slammed shut, followed by three soft clicks.

And just like that, the voices grew silent.

I couldn't see who it was and I doubted that, Jan Di, Ga Eul and Ha Ni could either, because…well…we were lying on the floor, faces down.

And dear god, my left wrist was hurting as hell!

**Seung Jo**

How come there were four girls lying in front of us?

Wasn't it enough that, almost every person in this school ran after us on almost every school-day? No, of course not!

Now they actually had the nerve to enter our private classroom.

"I don't believe this!" Jun Pyo looked quite angry: "Look at me, when I'm talking to you!"

All four girls stirred on the floor and one by one they stood up and turned towards us. They didn't look really happy either. The girl with the short hair was staring daggers at Jun Pyo, she seemed even angrier than him, all the while clutching her right shoulder.

The girl next to her had her left hand pressed to her head. Her long her fell over her shoulders, as she looked sown at her feet and then back up, eyes narrowing on Jun Pyo.

The third one had a pained expression on her face, her right hand holding her left wrist in a light grin, her eyes too were fixed on Jun Pyo. Her long curls were up in a high ponytail.

The fourth and last one in the line was the only one, whose gaze wandered over all four of us. Both of her knees were bleeding, her lower lip had a small cut on the right side and blood was also running down from her nose. She was looking at me now, one of her half-gloved hands shot up to her nose, two finger wiped away some of the blood there and she broke her eye contact with me, to stare at her hand for a few moments and her nose scrunched up. She appeared to be thoroughly annoyed, when she rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.

"How many times do we have to tell everyone that, this floor is forbidden for you, before you get it in those little pea-sized brains of yours?" Jun Pyo yelled. He was successfully ignoring the heated gazes on him.

"Listen," the long-haired girl forward: "we can explain-"

Jun Pyo cut her off: "Explain?" he snorted: "I wonder what kind of lame excuse you four have in store for us."

"What do you mean by excuse? She said we can explain-" the curly-haired girl also cut off.

"Oh please! Stop beating around the bush and just tell us what you want!" he snapped.

This time, the short-haired girl, with all her pent up anger and fists clenched at her sides, spoke up: "We **would **tell you, if you would only let us, curly fries!"

Woo Bin and Yi Jung, next to me, both bit back a laugh and I suppressed the urge to grin, at the reference to Jun Pyo's curly and unruly hair.

"How dare you, call me that… that… that name?" Jun Pyo's voice rose even more: "Do you have any idea, who you're talking to? You dimwit!"

The short-haired girl gaped at him, as if he had grown a second head, she looked ready to launch herself at him and she actually did. Halfway through her attack though, the long-haired and curly-haired flanked her sides and pulled her back, a few centimeters before she could touch Jun Pyo.

The bloody-nosed girl stepped forward for the first time: "Look," she said in a small, soft voice: "If you would just listen then we could tell-"

And yes she too got cut off, by none other Jun Pyo: "Listen to you?" he snorted one more time: "I highly doubt that, there is anything you could tell me, which would explain this situation. I swear, women are so dense!"

The short-haired girl tried once again to attack him.

"Back off, Jan Di-ah!" the one with the bloody nose snapped at the short-haired: "And you!" she turned to Jun Pyo, her two braids loosening, as she pointed a finger at him: "Don't you know that, it's rude to interrupt someone when the person's talking? Especially if the person is a girl and even more so, if it's four girls in a row!" she said these words in such a calm manner, it was almost creepy: "It's really unbelievable how, you come in here, hurt us, demand an explanation, don't let us talk and then even insult us on top of that! And here I thought that, high society people were trained in manners and etiquettes, since the day they were born! She shook her head slightly, seemingly disappointed.

Jun Pyo… well he was quite stunned for the first time, in god knows how long, he was actually stunned. What else would you expect? One girl had just told him that, he had no manners and another one had tried to physically attack him.

The three girls, who were listening weren't even trying to contain their amusement, at Jun Pyo's dumbstruck expression, unlike Woo Bin, Yi Jung and me, which was really hard, by the way.

Just as the braided girl opened her mouth, to speak once again, three soft clicks were heard, announcing the arrival of the teacher…

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **Hey guys, this is my second story... don't be too hard on me, just tell, how you like it! =)

Sorry, for any spelling or grammar mistakes :D

p.s. Hee Young (Park Hee Young) is my original character...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Boys Over Flowers, or Playful Kiss and neither do I own any of their characters. I am merely playing around with them, therefore the following plot is mine. There is no money made of this story!

**A/N: **Enjoy! xD

_**The Perfect Match Chapter 2**_

**Ha Ni**

"Good morni-" the woman, who had to be in her late 50s, broke off her greeting, the second she took in the scene, presented in the classroom.

Her eyes darted from face to face, first to the four guys, then a furious Jan Di, who was still being held back by Ga Eul and Hee Young and at last to me.

The blood running down my knees, nose and mouth must have hit some nerve, because she turned instantly to the curly-haired guy.

"Master Jun Pyo, would you care to explain this…mess?" she gestured to us.

Nice, so she thought we were a mess. There couldn't be a greater start for our last high school year.

"Well, Madam Hwang, I was just explaining to these…" he forced a fake smile onto his face:"…_lovely ladies_ that, this floor and this room in particular are private."

Jan Di continued firing invisible daggers at that Jun Pyo's head, Ga Eul scoffed just as openly as Hee Young snorted and I tried my best not to roll my eyes and keep quiet, while blushing furiously.

Dear God! Had I gone completely insane? You'd think that, with the amount of knowledge in my brain I'd know better than to mess with the four richest students in South Korea.

Then again, I never had had a verbal filter when it came down to someone insulting my friends and me. In those moments, it almost never mattered that I was supposed to be the quietest of us four.

So, as I tried to distract myself, my eyes fell on the guy standing next to the curly Jun Pyo.

From my research, I had known that these four people were the most sought after bachelors in this country but -Holy hell!- never, had I ever expected each and every one of them to be so… so… devastatingly handsome!

They should have been arrested for having better looks than most of the girls!

Because, let's be honest, even that Jun Pyo, without those curly fries on top of his head that is, looked rather amazing.

Rambling, that's what I was doing right now and quickly found myself staring at _that _guy again.

His soft features were all but mesmerizing. Dare I say it; he looked like some kind of angel, despite the stoic expression marring his face.

Another thing that didn't go unnoticed was the clothing.

Unlike every other high school student in this country, all four boys were wearing not uniforms but regular clothing. That is, if you could consider such expensive clothes as regular…

He, for example, was wearing dark, fitting blue-jeans, an emerald green button-up shirt and a black blazer.

Expensive, simple and yet again, stunning!

His hair was an organized chaos of different shades of brown, the strands sticking in every direction possible.

Somehow, I had been so busy with admiring him that I hadn't seen him staring right back at me. For a brief second I wondered why his eyes looked a bit confused.

Just for a brief second though and that was all it took for reality to come crashing down on me and smacking me straight on my forehead.

I was bleeding.

My knees were scratched open, my lower lip had a small cut and there was clearly some blood running down my nose.

I hated blood.

It made me feel nauseous, not physically, just mentally…

**Ga Eul**

Jan Di had finally calmed down, after Madam Hwang had curtly explained to those rude boys that, we were new transfer students, with whom they would have to share their precious private room and they could do nothing about it.

I would have felt sorry for them, hadn't it been for that curly weirdo insulting us, just a few minutes ago.

It would have been nice to watch, if Jan Di would have actually managed to land her punch but then again, none of us could afford to get into trouble on our very first day. Grandma would kill us, if that happened.

So, Ha Ni giving him a piece of her mind had been great. Her occasional rants could really be a blessing sometimes.

"Please introduce yourselves, before we start class." Madam Hwang's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I watched with fascination, as Jan Di gritted out her name through clenched teeth: "My name is Geum Jan Di."

"Park Hee Young." Hee Young spoke next.

"I'm Chu Ga Eul." I introduced myself evenly and waited for Ha Ni's voice but it never came.

I turned my head to my right, where she stood next to me.

No wonder she hadn't spoken. She was too busy having a staring match with one of the four guys.

"Ha Ni-ah." my whisper didn't seem to reach her, so I whispered again… nothing… again… nothing.

I was getting a little irritated from her response, or lack thereof, hence I stabbed my elbow into her ribs, with just enough force to get her back to the present.

She snapped her head to meet my eyes dead on.

'Your name.' I only mouthed the words to her, so she wouldn't be further embarrassed than she already was.

She nodded once in understanding and turned to the direction of our new teacher and new classmates once again, casting her eyes down: "Um my name is…" she started fidgeting with her fingers: "… Oh Ha Ni." She breathed softly.

Looked like, Ha Ni was back to her shy and nervous self. I wondered how long it would take her this time, to warm up to the additions in our lives, or if she would even bother _trying to warm up to them_.

"Gentlemen, don't you think it would be appropriate to introduce yourselves now?" the teacher eyed the boys sternly.

Except for the curly fries, who grumbled something under his breath, there were no other complains to that suggestion.

My head was still ponding from the fall (I was sure there would be a big bump there later), when curly fries introduced himself as Gu Jun Pyo.

Jan Di's faint mutter about a 'cocky bastard' made me smile though.

"Baek Seung Jo." that was the guy, who had been playing those weird staring games with Ha Ni.

"It's a pleasure meeting you ladies. Some people call me Don Quan but my name is Song Woo Bin." as these words left the mouth of the tall guy with the brown leather jacket, the grin, which Hee Young had been sporting, faltered and she whipped her head to look properly at the guy, for the first time. What the hell was wrong with her now?

I shrugged it off momentarily, when the last guy made his name known: "I'm So Yi Jung and like Woo Bin just said," he clapped his friend's shoulder: "it's a pleasure meeting you ladies."

He flashed us a charming smile, revealing his pearly white teeth and two adorable dimples on his cheeks. Now add that perfectly styled hair of his and imagine! Could that guy look any better?

I highly doubted that.

Despite my brain willing them not to, my cheeks started flushing. I didn't want to blush at the sight of some sweet-talking ferret. Yes, a ferret. All sweets and charms now but I didn't think he was aware of the fact that I saw him snickering with that friend of his, at our disheveled states.

A frown made its way to my face at that thought and I had no qualms about showing it.

Could the first day of the last high school year be any worse?

Once again, I highly doubted it…

**End of Chapter**

******A/N:** Hey my dear readers!

I was really happy about the response for the first chapter, so thank you for that I hope can continue like that, while I keep on writing.

Now, I know that I made you guys wait for a long time and this is only kind of a filler chapter, so I'm sorry for that but it had to be done! The next chapter will be up in max. a week. That means no more long waiting... =)

Please read, rate and review =D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for the long wait guys! But I still hope you like this chapter!

ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Boys Over Flowers, or Playful Kiss and neither do I own any of their characters. I am merely playing around with them, therefore the following plot is mine. There is no money made of this story!

_**The Perfect Match Chapter 3**_

**Author**

"Well, normally I'd say, let's start class but I don't think that's the case today. Are all four of you injured?" Madam Hwang was still standing by the door.

"I think it's only Ha Ni, who is really injured." Ga Eul said, while Jan Di and Hee Young nodded in agreement.

"I'm fine." rang Ha Ni's small voice: "A few wet tissues that is all I need."

"It would be better if you go to the infirmary." The teacher insisted: "Master Seung Jo please accompany Miss Ha Ni and don't come back without her."

"Yes Madam!" Seung Jo's answer came without any hesitation and in an emotionless tone, as always.

"Madam, really, I can go on my own. It's fine." Ha Ni was trying frantically to avoid the inevitable situation, which was to follow.

"Nonsense! You're new here. How would you know your way around? It'd better, if Master Seung Jo goes along." as previously mentioned, inevitable. Those words were the end of the discussion and then the teacher ushered the two students outside: "Come on now, off you go."

**Yi Jung**

As soon as Seung Jo closed the door after him, Madam Hwang turned back to face the rest of us: "So, now that we have cleared all the confusion, let's start our first lesson before the bell rings… Well, I guess since it's a new and your last school year, changes are in order. Boys will sit next to girls, if you please."

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at the sitting arrangements. Boys next to girls? Where were we? In Preschool?

Couldn't they have made any hotter girls share our classes?

Whatever!

I took the seat in between… What were their names again?

Oh right! Park Hee Young and Chu Ga Eul, was it? Yes, these were their names.

Woo Bin was sitting next to Hee Young, who was on my right. Next to him was the girl that had wanted to attack Jun Pyo. Geum Jan Di was her name, I think and next to her was Jun Pyo. I snickered inwardly. Those two sitting side by side couldn't go well, could it?

The two seats between Jun Pyo and Ga Eul, at the round table, were empty, most probably for Seung Jo and that bleeding girl. Now, her name I had really forgotten.

Madam Hwang was currently rambling on about the upcoming topics in our classes and how there would be many partner assignments.

I had to keep myself from groaning. First we're stuck, sitting next to such unsophisticated and dull girls and now we actually had to work with them as well?

I wondered how Seung Jo would react to this. Then again, if I really thought about it, that guy hardly showed any reaction to anything.

Beginning-of-the-term-lessons were always so boring… What to do? What to do?

One look at my fellow classmates showed that they were just as bored as me… or better said, they were otherwise occupied. Well, most of them were.

Jun Pyo and Jan Di were having one hell of a staring-daggers-at-the-other match. Woo Bin was engaged in whispered conversation with Hee Young, they seemed to be having an argument about something. Wait! Woo Bin and having an argument with a girl? That was weird and not his normal personality at all. I would have to ask him later, what this was all about.

On the other hand, that Ga Eul girl was, for a matter of fact, taking notes, though she was doodling on the side. I leaned closer to her, wishing for a distraction for this dragging lesson and whispered: "You are actually taking notes in the first lesson?"

She didn't even bother looking up at me, let alone answer my question. I felt the childish desire to pull at her hair, so she would listen to me.

Nobody ignored So Yi Jung!

I poked the arm, she was writing so diligently with: "Hey, you!" I repeated a bit louder.

Finally she turned her head and looked at me, only to let out a startled gasp, while she placed a hand on her chest, as if I had scared her to death or anything.

"You were talking to me?" she whispered back.

I nodded and gave her my most charming smile: "So, you're really taking notes." I repeated.

She looked down at the almost full paper sheet in her notebook and then back up at me, pointing a finger at said notes: "These aren't for me. They are for Ha Ni. I thought I could take some notes for her since she isn't here yet."

"Ha Ni?" who was she talking about?

"The girl that's gone to the infirmary with one of your friends." she explained, as though I was a little preschooler. She was thoroughly annoyed that I had forgotten her friend's name.

I pointedly ignored her annoyance and continued my inquiry: "And why would she want these notes?"

The corner of her mouth twitched at my words. She was trying not to laugh: "She... she likes to be… prepared."

"So, it would nice if you wouldn't disturb me anymore." she added in a clipped tone, after a small pause.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I muttered more to myself rather than to her, sulking a little, for having lost my only distraction…

**Author**

A few moments after Yi Jung and Ga Eul's conversation ended, a knock on the door announced Seung Jo and Ha Ni's return. The two students entered the room and took the empty seats at the table, both smart enough to have noticed the boy-girl pattern.

Ha Ni had Band-Aids on both her knees and was holding a tissue pressed to her nose.

"I hope there isn't any serious injury, Miss Ha Ni?" Madam Hwang asked concerned.

The injured girl could merely shake her head.

"Alright then, I was just telling your classmates that everyone will have a permanent partner assigned for the year, who you will have to work with, if it is demanded." She spoke to the late-comers only: "You two, for example, Master Seung Jo and Miss Ha Ni, will be partnered up." she smiled sweetly, too sweetly and continued: "Master Woo Bin and Miss Hee Young will work together, as well as Master Jun Pyo and Miss Jan Di. Last but not le-"

The teacher was cut off mid-sentence.

"You can't be serious Madam!" Jun Pyo explained: "I can't possibly work with this violent harpy!"

There was a wave of laughs, disguised as coughs, at his objection. That and a low cursing voice.

"Yes you can and you will! No discussions!" she said curtly: "Now, as I was saying, before Master Jun Pyo decided to so rudely interrupt me, the last two to be partnered up are Master Yi Jung and Miss Ga Eul."

After this final statement, the hours till lunch break passed by in somewhat of a flight.

The four girls were all packed and out of the door in a heartbeat, as soon as the bell rang. A first day, like this, definitely was something, now wasn't it?

Ten minutes of searching later, as they entered the cafeteria, Jan Di was still fuming: "What the hell does that guy think of himself? Only because he's rich doesn't mean he can boss around and insult anyone and everyone as he pleases! I swear to god, if he says another word of insult in any of ours direction then-" she stopped abruptly, mid-rant and lowered her voice: "Ha Ni-ah, why is everybody staring at you?" she asked the girl walking next to her. Said girl seated herself at an empty table, waiting for the other three to follow, before she answered the question.

"They're not staring at ME. They are staring at US." Ha Ni replied calmly, taking out her lunch-box.

"Oh." came Jan Di's response: "And why are they doing that?"

Ga Eul sighed in frustration and answered instead of Ha Ni: "They're doing that, because we're the new students, idiot… Seriously, where did you leave your head today, Jan Di?"

Jan Di let out an amused chuckle: "It's busy, plotting revenge on that curly fries."

"And what's up with you?" Ga Eul turned to Hee Young: "How come you're so quiet today? What happened?"

"Nothing." Hee Young muttered: "Those guys just ruined my mood, that's all."

"And you!" Ga Eul's gaze fell lastly on Ha Ni: "What were you doing, playing those staring-games with that- what was his name again?"

"Baek Seung Jo." Ha Ni mumbled: "And I wasn't doing anything. I have no idea what you mean."

Before Ga Eul was able to shoot out her next question, a high-pitched bell rang through the cafeteria and a commotion started.

A big crowd was forming at the end of the staircase, shouting and chanting: "F4! F4! F4! F4! F4! F4! F4! F4! F4! F4!"

The four girls followed the gazes of the other students and their eyes landed on their four new classmates.

"Well," Jan Di started.

"This is going to be an interesting year." Ga Eul continued.

"Yeah." Hee Young agreed.

"Interesting indeed." Ha Ni voiced her opinion as well…

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **First of all, I'm really sorry about posting this so late. The problem is just that stupid writer's block that keeps coming back, once I've posted a chapter...

So, I realize that this chapter was nothing special but it had to be done. Some first word exchanges between the characters and all. So tell me how you like it! I know it might be progressing slow but I just had to write the first day in full detail, because of the first impressions ant all.

Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes! I will prove read this later on, because right now, I'm just tired!

As always, reviews are welcomed people! =)

p.s. Only to be clear about this once again... this story revolves around four couples and not only on one. Please do keep that in mind!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Boys Over Flowers, or Playful Kiss and neither do I own any of their characters.

**A/N: **ENJOY!

_**The Perfect Match Chapter 4**_

**Ga Eul**

After that eventful first day of classes, the following three weeks passed without any special incidents.

Everything was as normal as it could possibly be.

It seemed our first meeting on our first day had left lingering impressions on our small class of eight people.

Jan Di and Jun Pyo fought every chance they got.

Hee Young was suspiciously quiet about the whole school transfer.

Ha Ni, she was as silent as ever, when she met new people.

And I, well I was trying really hard not to lose my control.

That Yi Jung was really something, if you asked me. Whenever I walked into a room, where he already was, he would turn to Woo Bin and start whispering, while grinning like a stupid fool. Woo Bin was no better, to be honest. He did the same thing Yi Jung did to me, to Hee Young. Those two together were worse than two gossiping ahjummas.

I was starting to wonder what the hell had happened to Hee Young's temper! She should have had attacked Woo Bin by now but there was no sign of such a thing happening now or in the near future.

Seung Jo was the only one, who was behaving halfway civil, though only because he didn't talk to or about us four girls, if it wasn't really necessary, except for Ha Ni, that is, with her he seemed a bit more… frank. And Ha Ni seemed to like him quite a bit. This was the first time she was interested in a guy, which was great in Jan Di's, Hee Young's and my opinion.

So, as was already said, everything was going as normal as it possibly could.

It was at the end of these three weeks that, many things started happening, all at once.

"You vile little commoner, you ruined my jacket! And look what you did to my hair!" Jun Pyo shouted at the top of his lungs, which was awfully shrill and made him sound like a woman. The last lesson for Friday had just ended and everyone was packing their things together, when Jun Pyo's words turned every single one's attention. He was standing tall and intimidatingly over Jan Di, while the latter was trying to suppress her laugh, without any success. Looking once again at Jun Pyo I wanted to laugh out as well. His jacket and curly hair were covered in Jan Di's strawberry milk.

The others in the room weren't even trying to hide their amusement.

"You seriously have the nerve to laugh at me after this?" the furious guy accused Jan Di, while pointing a finger at himself.

Jan Di finally managed to swallow her giggles and responded: "I'm not laughing at you, believe me! All of this was just an accident. I was merely trying to drink something and slipped. I'm really sorry this happened, I mean it!"

"One mere apology does not erase the fact that you ruined my jacket AND my hair." he was yelling like a madman.

"Do you want me to apologize once more?" Jan Di asked innocently.

"NO! You- I- Arghhh!" he dug his hands into his sticky hair: "You're so stupid!"

"Yah!" Jan Di was shouting now too: "I already said I was sorry. You don't have to insult me!"

The Shinwa heir let out a frustrated huff and toned down his voice to a raspy, threatening whisper: "You're going to pay for this."

With that, he stormed out of the room, followed by the amused rest of F4.

**Woo Bin**

"I will make her regret this, even if it's the last thing I do!" Jun Pyo was pacing around in the F4 lounge, once again. He had been doing this since yesterday, since his fight with Jan Di, murmuring the same sentence for the nth time in 24 hours.

"Ugh!" he hit his own forehead with his hand: "Why didn't I think of this before? The Red Card."

"You really want to give her the Red Card? Aren't you overreacting a little bit? She's only a girl." Seung Jo interrupted Jun Pyo's musings.

"Not only do I want to give her a Red Card but also those three friends of her." came Jun Pyo's response: "Don't you guys remember how all four of them were behaving on the first day?"

Now that got my attention: "Let the other three out of your personal rivalries with Jan Di, Jun Pyo-ah." I told him: "You don't see any of them or us interfering with your business."

Before our dumb leader could answer, Yi Jung spoke up: "You know her, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" I knew exactly what he meant.

"Hee Young." he said simply: "You know her, right? I saw you two arguing on the first day and Song Woo Bin never argues with girls, unless he's really close with them. So tell us! What's up?"

Idiotic best friends! How came that at least one of them always knew that something was up?

"It's nothing!" I insisted.

"Park Hee Young." Jun Pyo said thoughtfully. Nothing good could result from a situation where Gu Jun Pyo was thinking.

"Now that I think about it, that name sounds awfully familiar. But where have I heard it?" he continued.

Seung Jo let out a low chuckle.

Nothing good could result from a situation where Seung Jo was laughing.

"Do you remember when we were in preschool?" he finally told us.

I swallowed. I was so done for.

He continued: "There was this one girl, who Woo Bin knew… He used to call her… his princess."

Two seconds after Seung Jo's words, Jun Pyo and Yi Jung burst out in laughs.

Yi Jung was the first one to sober up again though: "Wait a second!" he gasped out: "Isn't she supposed to be your fiancée?"

Well, they had to find it out at some point. It was better sooner than later.

**Author**

The weekend ended as soon as it had begun and before anyone knew it, it was Monday again.

"Jan Di-ah, would you hurry up, please? We're getting late for class." Ha Ni urged Jan Di, who was currently busy trying to open her locker.

"I'm trying." the latter replied: "But my locker door just won't open. It's jammed."

Finally, after another five minutes of trying the locker did open up.

In hurry to get to her class on time, she took out her books without looking at her locker clearly.

"Hey, what's that?" Ga Eul pointed at something right in front of Jan Di's face, hung at the top of her locker.

It was a red card of the size of a hand. The picture of a skull and the word F4 could be seen without a doubt.

Then, all of a sudden a male voice shouted: "3rd year's Geum Jan Di just received a Red Card!"

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **

Hey my dear readers!

Long time no see, no? I know, I'm a horrible uploader but I can't help it. The stupid writer's block just won't end!

Anyways, saw something interesting in this short chapter? Liked what you read? Surprised? Please tell me in your reviews!

I'm really sorry for not answering to any of your reviews but somehow FF won't let me do it...

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes :D

See you next time =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Boys Over Flowers or Playful Kiss and neither do I own any of their characters.

**A/N: **I updated faster this time, yay! Please do ENJOY this chapter!

_**The Perfect Match Chapter 5**_

**Jan Di**

That stupid curly-fries, Gu Jun Pyo actually had the nerve to give me a Red Card? Oh yes, I knew all about that damned thing. Having Oh Ha Ni for one of my best friends did come in handy in many situations. That girl had an addiction to researching, as if her life depended on it. She had told me all about that blasted card, the day I had received it.

I had spilled strawberry-milk on him. So what? It had been an accident and I had apologized. What else did he want? Revenge? For God's sake, was that guy really as daft as I had thought him to be?

It was one thing if we both fought in every possible second but it was another thing if he sent the whole school after me. For. Spilling. Strawberry-milk.

How childish was that, really now?

It had been three days since I had received that famous Red Card and I had already reached the end of my patience a few minutes ago.

I mean, I could handle it if my locker was filled with trash, I could handle it if my bag, including my books, got thrown into the pond, I could handle it if my uniform got ruined with paint BUT I could not handle it if Gu Jun Pyo actually sent someone to attack me physically. That was just plain wrong and nothing but cowardice. Had it not been for Hee Young, Ga Eul and Ha Ni saving me from those five baboons…I don't even want to think about what would have happened then.

So, currently I was on way to that F4 recreation room, or whatever it was they had here in school, to give Mr. Gu Jun Pyo a piece of my mind. How dare that guy do something like this?

**Author**

"Jan Di-ah, slow down!" Ga Eul gasped, as she, Hee Young and Ha Ni tried to catch with their murderous friend.

Geum Jan Di was definitely in a bad mood today.

"Why the hell would I slow down?" she whipped around and came to a sudden stop, causing her three friends to bump into her: "Didn't you guys see what did? Do you really want me to endure any longer? Or only until I'm ready to commit suicide, like that boy you told me about, Ha Ni?"

The three questioned ones looked at one another before chorusing: "Let's go!"

All four girls marched up to the fourth floor of the castle-like building they called their school, led by a very furious Jan Di, who didn't take long to find their destination.

Ha Ni had found out as much as she could about the F4. So she knew, just like the rest of them that the entire fourth floor of the school building was the F4's private space. That was, except for the fact that they had to share a few of the rooms on that floor with four girls now. Still, the fact that they practically owned the school always had an impact on a person. When the four girls finally entered the F4's recreation room, they had expected nothing less than the huge room with a bar, the big sofas, the gigantic flat-screen TV and many more gadgets that they found.

**Ha Ni**

Of course, the famous F4 were having their afternoon tea. How civilized they had to think they were. I had to stop myself from snorting very unladylike.

Maybe I was just being a bit jealous. I mean, come on now! How could four males look so… handsome… while having afternoon tea? It was just not fair!

In my state of envy I almost didn't notice that Jan Di had already started talking, or yelling, to be accurate.

"Are you not man enough to confront me face to face? Is that why you had sent your cronies to get me?" she was poking her pointer finger in Jun Pyo's chest, while Hee Young was trying frantically to stop her from attacking him: "If you dare do that **ever** again then, I swear to god, I will rip every single, curly hair of yours out, one by one and believe me when I say, it's not going to be a nice experience."

Jun Pyo on the other hand didn't seem to be impressed even the least bit by Jan Di's little speech. He swatted her hand away, crossed his arms over his chest, lifted his chin and looked down his nose at one of my best friends. I had the strangest urge knee him in his guts. The word 'smug' didn't even begin to describe his facial expression: "You're actually threatening me?" he asked, his voice pure arrogance: "Me? Do you even know who it is, you're talking to? For your information, my name is Gu Jun Pyo and I'm the sole heir of Shinwa."

"Well for your information," Jan Di retorted: "You shouldn't be so proud of something that you haven't earned on your own and which isn't even yours yet. You said it yourself; you're the **heir, **only the **heir **and **not the owner!**"

That seemed to rile him up quite a bit: "You bloody commoner! Here you are throwing insults at me, while you should be apologizing for the way you behaved. You should be thankful that you're the only one who got a Red Card because, let's be honest, all four of you deserved it!"

At this point, Jan Di, Hee Young, Ga Eul and I let out indignant gasps, before the room grew so quiet, you could've heard a needle dropping.

The next thing I knew, Hee Young had released her grip on Jan Di and was attacking Jun Pyo together with her.

Lucky for Jun Pyo though, Woo Bin caught Hee Young in the middle of her attack and Jan Di was the only one to get through. Yes, he was lucky, because as painful as Jan Di's kick to his face was, Hee Young's attack would have been much more painful.

While Jun Pyo was struggling to get up from the floor, Hee Young was struggling in Woo Bin's arms, which were drawn tightly around her.

"Let go of me!" she gritted through her clenched teeth, while attempting to pry his hands off of her.

This situation was not only ridiculous, it was hilarious, really. I would have laughed along with Yi Jung and shared a few good chuckles with Seung Jo but was too busy staring daggers at Jun Pyo, just like Ga Eul.

ALL FOUR OF US DESERVED A RED CARD?

The urge to kick him in the guts had returned within a second.

I knew Ga Eul was in a similar state as me but we two had to stay calm. If we didn't stay calm now, the situation would get more out of hand than it already was.

Ga Eul made eye contact with me and we both nodded at each other in agreement, before stepping into action.

While Ga Eul steered a still-angry Jan Di out of the room, I took hold of the still-struggling Hee Young.

"Hee Young-ah," I whispered in her ear: "Calm down! We can't lose our temper like this anymore. I know he deserves far more than Jan Di's kick but you also know what grandma will do if she hears of any of this."

The word 'grandma' cooled not only her but also Jan Di, who was standing within hearing range with Ga Eul at her side. Grandma's threat always worked on every single one of us.

One last time, all four us turned around and gave Gu Jun Pyo, who was finally back on his two feet, a final death glare, before stomping out of the too extravagant room.

If I wasn't wrong, and I usually wasn't, then Ga Eul and I had just prevented something horrible from happening. The only remaining question was, did the F3 see it our way, or were all three of them as thick as their leader was?

I seriously doubted a genius, like Seung Jo, with the IQ of 200 was this stupid. Better said, I hoped he wasn't…

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **

Hey There!

So, what do you guys think of this chapter? I think there were plenty of things going on in this one. So please do review!

Now, I know there are many HyunMin and SoEul fans out there reading this fic and I know all of you are impatient, as to when the couples start to interact for real. Please do keep in mind that I have to build a stable basis for the romance of ANY couple to start. Actually, I think I'm more impatient than most of you are, so please stay tuned, yes?

I have some suprises up my sleeve for both the HyunMin and SoEul couple, because I'm a fan of both of them. Right now though, while writing this story I'm also becoming more and more interested in the other two couples, as a few of you will too, I think. I'm especially beginning to like Woo Bin and Hee Young. Those two have something big coming for them as well =D

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes=)

Again, reviews are welcomed, as you know!

See you guys next time =D


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer:** **I do not own Boys Over Flowers, or Playful Kiss and neither do I own any of their characters. I am merely playing around with them, therefore the following plot is mine. There is no money made of this story!  
><strong><br>**

**A/N: **ENJOY!

_**The Perfect Match Chapter 6**_

**Seung Jo**

"I still can't believe she did that to me." It was the nth time that Jun Pyo had said these words while pacing around the room, after the four girls had left.

"And I still can't believe that you haven't shut up yet!" I snapped at him. Seriously, he could be so annoying sometimes.

"Seung Jo is right." Woo Bin told Jun Pyo: "Consider yourself lucky that Geum Jan Di was the only one who managed to harm you. If Hee Young would have gotten to you then, you wouldn't be able to walk right now."

"And I assume, you're talking from experience?" of course Yi Jung had to throw in his own comment. But honestly, who could blame him?

Teasing Song Woo Bin? You didn't get a chance to do **that** very often.

Woo Bin turned his head to his side to shoot a glare at Yi Jung.

This was too funny. I just had to join in as well: "Actually, I was wondering the same thing as Yi Jung."

Woo Bin's attention snapped back to me.

"Not you too!" he sighed in a frustrated manner, covered his face with his hands and groaned into them.

"Yah! Can we get back to my problem here? You guys are digressing." Jun Pyo, the attention-seeking freak that he was, pointed to himself.

"Jun Pyo-ah," sounded like Yi Jung was trying to reason with him: "I know that you love yourself too much to accept this kind of behavior, but let's be honest! What you did was really nasty and Geum Jan Di just evened it out between you. Now you two can start anew."

A devious grin slowly spread across the Shinwa heir's face. Whatever it was that, he was thinking, it couldn't be good.

"She likes me." he simply said, as he sat down next to me once again.

A few looks were exchanged between the rest of us, before Woo Bin and Yi Jung burst out laughing, even I couldn't help myself but chuckle.

"And how," Woo Bin gasped: "Oh almighty, Gu Jun Pyo, did you come to that conclusion?"

Jun Pyo looked at us, as if **we** were the dense ones: "Yi Jung said it himself. She evened it out. We can start anew. Why would she want to start anew, if she doesn't like me in the first place?"

"That makes absolutely no sense and also, I never said that she **wants** to-" Yi Jung never got to finish his sentence.

How could he, when the F4's leader was on a roll?

"Stop doubting my charm." He said with a dismissing wave of his hand: "I'm sure the girl's head over heels for me."

My eyebrows shot up at that: "From what I can make out, it seems the other way around. You appear to be quite smitten with her."

The Shinwa heir let out an indignant hmpf: "Now that is complete and utter nonsense."

"Seung Jo is right." Woo Bin repeated his words for the second time in a matter of minutes: "I have never seen you go out of your way to make someone's life miserable, let alone a girl's life."

"Stop taking his side!" Jun Pyo snapped at him.

"He's not taking his side." Yi Jung again: "He's merely stating the fact that Seung Jo is right, like always."

"Stop defending Woo Bin!" Jun Pyo raised an accusing finger at the F4's Casanova.

"Yi Jung is not defending Woo Bin." my words were as curt as ever.

Now the curly-haired guy's head whipped towards me: "Stop being such a know-it-all!"

"You're being childish." I told him.

"I. Am. Not. Childish." he retorted with another hmpf, while crossing his arms over his chest.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Woo Bin and Yi Jung shaking their heads in frustration.

And honestly, I was barely resisting the urge to bang my head on the wall…

The next two weeks were…very awkward, to be honest.

Especially since Madam Hwang had insisted we start some new assignments with our new and permanent partners.

It seemed as if our small group of eight people was on full on war mode.

Jun Pyo kept trying to get Geum Jan Di's attention, to no avail. She was avoiding him, as if he was the plague.

Woo Bin was having problems with his fiancée as well. The girl was highly pissed off, if I wasn't wrong and I usually wasn't.

Her mood was contagious, for her friend, Chu Ga Eul looked upon Yi Jung like he was some low life.

I had the feeling that she hadn't liked him very much since day 1.

Woo Bin received the same treatment from her, just a bit less cold.

Oh Ha Ni was something entirely else though, because even if she and her friends were raging mad at Jun Pyo for his actions, she never let me notice it while we were working together, unlike her friends did with their partners.

**Author**

The cafeteria was buzzing from all the voices of the occupants in it. The current lunch break was providing the students of the Shinwa High School their daily dose of gossip.

Who hooked up?

Who broke up?

Who cheated with whom on whom?

What's up with the new students?

Is there anything new about the F4?

Yes, indeed something new was about to happen.

Everything grew silent the minute Baek Seung Jo stood up from his usual table, which he shared with the rest of the F4 and walked over to the table the four new students were occupying.

"Oh Ha Ni, I was about to go and work on our assignment. If you have eaten already then it would nice, if you could join me now." he said in his calm and monotone voice, as always.

The girl in question only nodded, while gathering her things and waved her friends goodbye.

Once the two people were out of the room, all hell broke loose.

Collective gasps and shocked noises erupted in masses.

"Oh! My! God! What is **he** doing with **her**?" that was the main question almost every student was asking each other.

**Ha Ni**

What the hell was wrong with me?

Since when had I become an embarrassed, mumbling and stuttering mess? I couldn't remember ever being so…taken by a boy. Maybe I was becoming a schizophrenic, because seriously, my interest in Baek Seung Jo was bordering on obsession. Then again, every interest of mine in anything and anyone bordered on obsession. That's probably because I was a research maniac.

Yes, I was very well aware of how freakish my habits were…

Why was I lying to myself again?

Right! It was because I had begun to like Baek Seung and that fact scared me to death. I did not like, liking someone. God knew that, I had taken years to accept that, it was okay to let my three best friends and grandma into my personal little world, my real self.

"…if that's alright with you?" Seung Jo's words brought me out of my trance.

I could practically feel all the blood rushing to my cheeks: "Excuse me, but could you repeat that again? I was a little lost in thoughts." my mumbled words were spoken in a low voice.

We were standing just outside the cafeteria building and had paused to talk about our assignment, when I had lost the main track here.

Seung Jo was silent for a few seconds, observing me closely. For a moment it seemed that he would break out laughing any minute but that was when he decided to speak, in an amused tone, which was something new to me: "I was saying that we should go to the library and do some research on our topic, if that's okay with you?"

My eyes widened in excitement, as soon as I heard the words 'library and research'. That guy had no idea what he was in for.

I nodded, a bit too enthusiastically for my liking but, oh well…old habits die hard, wasn't that true?

**Seung Jo**

Was it just me, or had her eyes really begun to sparkle when, I had asked her about doing some research?

She nodded to my question, very enthusiastically to say so.

Our walk to the library was proceeding in silence, that is, until she broke it. What fazed me was not the fact that she had broken it, but the fact how she had done it.

She had laughed.

It had been strange for my ears to hear it. It was so completely different from her usual soft and calm voice. It sounded really nice.

"Care to share?" I asked.

She sobered up rather quickly but a small smile remained on her face: "I feel as if I'm in a museum."

"And why is that?" it was weird, having a conversation with someone else than my best friends and not feel uncomfortable.

"Everybody's staring at us." she paused, glancing around us and spotted many people, who had left the cafeteria and were watching us instead: "I feel like one of those ancient artifacts. Nobody knows what it's there for but they stare at it anyways."

I had never heard truer words than these. She was absolutely right.

Only because something or someone stood out everyone had to stare and that was just plain rude.

**Author**

The next day found Baek Seung Jo at the F4 locker room. It was a rarity for him to go there but today he was in need for a few books he kept in that place.

Once he opened his locker, his eyes fell on a small envelope. It was a sickeningly sweet shade of pink and had a lot of hearts on it.

Woo Bin and Yi Jung were used to these, they were both womanizer, what would you expect?

Even Jun Pyo didn't mind these things; he loved the attention after all.

But Seung Jo, man, he had hoped to never receive one of these.

He sighed.

A love letter…

**End of Chapter**

**A/N:** Hey my dear readers!

As always, I'm really sorry about the late update but really, my writer's block just won't go away. That and the fact that this story is proving itself to be very difficult to be written. Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not giving or anything. The thing is that, I already have the main plot for this story figured out and there also many scenes, which are playing in my head but to get to those scenes, I have to build some kind of bridges. Are you guys getting the idea, or am I stupid when it comes to explaining?

Anyways, what do you guys think about this chapter? Is it good? Love it? Hate it? Tell me please!

You know the drill, Reviews are welcomed! =)


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer:** **I do not own Boys Over Flowers, or Playful Kiss and neither do I own any of their characters. I am merely playing around with them, therefore the following plot is mine. There is no money made of this story!

**A/N: **ENJOY!

_**The Perfect Match Chapter 7**_

**Ga Eul**

"He's trying to woo her, you know?" So Yi Jung's words had come totally out of the blue and did connect to nothing I was thinking, or doing at this moment.

Instead of asking him, what he meant, I only send him a questioning look over the piles of books on the table between us.

Apparently he interpreted my look just right: "Jun Pyo, he's trying to woo Geum Jan Di."

Oh that! That was nothing new. Since that incident with the Red Card two weeks ago, everyone, except for Jan Di, had noticed the change in Gu Jun Pyo.

"Are you here to get some work done, or to gossip?" I was irritated, simple as that. If he wasn't flirting with the passing girls, he was doing anything else than work and our assignment was due to next week!

"The only thing I was trying to say is that, you should look out for your friend. She might get hurt by Jun Pyo." he replied calmly.

"She might get hurt? Are you implying that my friend is not good enough for someone like you and your friends?" I swallowed an indignant gasp: "That Gu Jun Pyo can't possibly be serious about Jan Di?" I paused and took a deep breath: "Well, then let me tell you something. Jan Di is not the least bit interested in that curly-haired friend of yours!"

**Author**

So Yi Jung didn't understand the world anymore.

He had only wanted to warn Ga Eul, but why the girl had started bitching all of a sudden was out of his grasp.

Ga Eul was still sneering at Yi Jung when a boy came running to their table in the library.

"Baek Seung Jo and Oh Ha Ni," he gasped: "Something- " gasp: "big-" gasp: "happening-" gasp: "love letter!"

And he was gone, just as fast as he had arrived but this time with Ga Eul and Yi Jung following him outside of the library.

The scene that was playing out in the school entrance hall would be remembered as a legend in the student history of the Shinwa High School.

Once Ga Eul and Yi Jung broke through the mass of students, they were immediately joined by Woo Bin, Hee Young, Jan Di and Jun Pyo.

Oh Ha Ni and Baek Seung Jo were standing, seemingly oblivious to the many people surrounding them.

Baek Seung Jo was furious. How could he have been so wrong about that girl? Just two days ago, he had thought of her as a decent and quite intelligent person but after receiving **a love letter** from her yesterday, he had felt terribly idiotic.

He handed the pink envelope to her and she took it with hesitation…and confusion. She had no idea what the hell was going on, that was until she took out the letter from the envelope.

It was full of spelling mistakes, which had been marked, and was graded with a D-, all done by Seung Jo. What fazed Ha Ni though was the writer's name at the end of the letter. It was signed with her name, Oh Ha Ni.

"How can you be a senior in high school when you don't even know how to write down some simple sentences?" Seung Jo was voice was monotone once again, not the nice and amused tone, in which he had spoken just two days ago.

The way he was looking at her, made her feel like a big disappointment.

She loathed that feeling!

"I hate stupid girls!" his words cut through her like a sharp knife. As if someone had insulted her in the most horrible way, which was true to some extent.

'Stupid' was not a word she liked. No, on the contrary, really. She couldn't stand it. No one had the right to call her that! No one!

Meanwhile Ha Ni's three friends were speechless. Baek Seung Jo had called their best friend stupid! How could he have done that, when Ha Ni was anything but?

"Don't you have anything to say?" Seung Jo spoke again.

Ha Ni snapped her head up and looked at him. Her eyes had a very dangerous glint in them.

"You want me to say something?" she asked calmly.

After a moment's silence and no answer from the usually stoic guy, she took a deep breath and did something almost nobody would have thought her capable of.

She slapped him, hard, across his face: "Now I'll talk and you'll listen! If you say even one more word then, this chair, this table, that bin," she pointed at some objects in their surrounding area: "I'll throw it all at you, so you won't recognize your own face anymore!"

She huffed in irritation: "First of all, I **did not** write this letter!" she thrust the offending piece of paper at him: "Secondly, even if I had written it, it shouldn't have mattered. Maybe you should responder some of your thoughts because, in my opinion, the IQ of a person should not be considered important for a relationship!"

That being said, she pulled her bag from her shoulder and started rummaging through it. Once she found what she had been looking for, she pulled it out and held it in front of Seung Jo: "That's my part of our assignment."

He took it from her, still in awe and surprise.

"Now, if you would please excuse me. I have someplace I need to be at this moment." with that she turned on her heel, head held high and walked first through the parting students and then through the doors of the entrance hall.

Jan Di, Ga Eul and Hee Young walked up to Seung Jo and Hee Young grabbed the letter that had fallen on the ground. After examining it, she handed it over Ga Eul, who did the same and handed it Jan Di.

All three girls exchanged some knowing looks after reading the love letter and turned to stare at Seung Jo. They regarded him with a mix of disbelief, fury and pity. How was it possible for a genius, with the IQ of 200, to be so absolutely dense? They were sure that, whatever little liking Ha Ni had taken to Seung Jo, was gone by now. The fact that she had raised a hand against him was more than enough of a proof. She was always so calm and collected; sometimes even her best friends forgot how angry she could get, especially if someone called her stupid.

Jan Di was the first one to leave the building after Ha Ni.

Hee Young was quick to follow.

Ga Eul was the only one to linger behind.

"You shouldn't have said that." she told Seung Jo, while facing the exit: "You shouldn't have called her stupid." she paused: "Ha Ni has worked too hard to be called that blasted word."

And just like her friends, she was gone as well.

Left behind were hundreds of gaping students, three speechless F4 members and one stunned Baek Seung Jo…

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **Loved it hated it? There's not much I have to say about this chapter? What do you think?

Reviews are welcomed as always! =)


	8. Chapter 8

******Disclaimer:** ****I do not own Boys Over Flowers, or Playful Kiss and neither do I own any of their characters. I am merely playing around with them, therefore the following plot is mine. There is no money made of this story!

**A/N:** I know, it has been almost 3 months since I uploaded the last chapter but I really couldn't get this one out before. Writer's block is a bitch... Anyways, Thanks for all the reviews that I'm getting lately and of cours to all my followers and the ones who have on their fav's list story and/or author.

I hope you guys enjoy this.

**_The Perfect Match Chapter 8_**

**Ga Eul**

At the time that I left the school building, Jan Di, Hee Young and Ha Ni were quite a bit ahead of me. It took me a few moments to catch up to them but when I did I instantly wished to run back once again. The tension around the four of us was palpable. Nobody was saying anything, Ha Ni for some obvious reasons and Jan Di and Hee Young (and me) probably out of fear of Ha Ni. She had been damn scary in there, just a few moments ago, truly a sight to behold! It had been a while since I had seen Ha Ni so enraged. Actually it had been a first.

I had seen her upset, angry and livid, like today, but never had she resorted to using physical violence, never! Well, except for that one time… but that didn't count.

Anyways, my point was that, Hee Young and Jan Di were normally the hot-headed ones, who liked to throw a few good punches and kicks, here and there. Even I had times, in which I hadn't been able to control myself but Ha Ni, never!

Well, enough about Ha Ni, there was something else that was disturbing me.

That idiotic love letter; there was no way Ha Ni could have written such a hideous thing. So, who had then?

"Crap!" Ha Ni muttered and the next thing I knew the rest of us were bumping into each other, while she took a U-turn and took off in the direction we had been coming from.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jan Di called after her.

"Something important." was the answer we got: "Don't forget to pick up Sang Hee." she added, still running, with her back to us.

"Do we follow her?" Jan Di asked after we couldn't see Ha Ni anymore.

"Didn't you hear what she said?" I responded sarcastically: "We have to pick up Sang Hee." I looked at my cell phone for the time: "And we're already late for that."

**Jun Pyo**

It looked like I wasn't the only one anymore with a souvenir from one of hell-raising-quartet.

That slap must have been quite a blow to Seung Jo's ego. I know mine suffered a lot when Geum Jan Di kicked me and let's be honest, there's not much of a difference between his ego and mine.

We were in our recreation room by now, still in the school building and Seung Jo seemed to be just as shell-shocked as he had been about 20 minutes ago, when he had been slapped.

He hadn't uttered a word since his conversation with Oh Ha Ni (not that he was much of a talker usually) and now that he was sitting on the couch, love letter still in hand, he looked more rattled than I had ever seen him.

Man, it wasn't like him at all to lose his expressionless mask!

"You alright mate?" I asked him curiously. Woo Bin and Yi Jung looked at him expectantly.

No response…

"You know, what I don't get is, if it wasn't Oh Ha Ni, who wrote the letter, then who did it?" Woo Bin questioned aloud.

Well, he wasn't the only one who had been wondering.

"It must have been some other girl." Yi Jung concluded: "I mean we all know what kinds of girls attend this school. It's not like all of them are sweet, little innocent girls. The whole school knows how much Seung Jo hates this kind of stuff," he pointed to the love letter: "And to top it all off, that thing was full of mistakes, not even a grade-schooler is capable of, another thing that Seung Jo hates and everyone knows about."

"Yeah, you're right!" Woo Bin said: "And quite frankly said Oh Ha Ni doesn't strike me as a stupid girl at all."

Didn't strike me as one either.

"If you guys are finished with playing detective then I'd like to leave now" I sighed.

Both Yi Jung and Woo Bin looked at me as I stood up and Yi Jung opened his mouth to say something: "Nobody was stopping till now buddy."

"Well, I thought you might miss my presence when I'm gone." I replied.

Both of them arched their eyebrows at me (What was that all about anyways?) and this time Woo Bin spoke: "Yeah bro, we miss you every second that you're not with us."

I smirked.

They should have told me something I didn't already know…

**Author**

Just a few moments after Jun Pyo left the recreation room a panting Ha Ni entered it.

All three boys looked up from their seats on the couch at their new visitor and Seung Jo noticed her labored breathing and flushed cheeks, which came from all the running she had done to get there.

When her breathing began to become normal again, she searched the room until her eyes met Seung Jo's.

She swallowed, still remaining eye contact: "I'm sorry."

That was definitely something Seung Jo wasn't expecting (or the other two guys for that matter).

When he parted his lips to say something, she cut him off: "Don't get me wrong! I'm only apologizing for the way that I told you off, not for the fact that I did. There were other ways to respond to your…accusation…slapping you wasn't necessary, that's why I'm sorry…" she took her eyes off of him, looked at the other two people in the room, who were staring at her with wide eyes and then back at him once again.

"That's all I had to say." she said quickly: "Bye!"

With those words, she turned on her heels and ran out of the room as fast as she had entered it.

**Seung Jo**

I stared in awe at the place she had stood, just a few seconds ago.

My head was about to explode at that point. Too much had happened today and even if most people thought that my brain could take everything, that wasn't true. Even my brain had a limit for too much input at once.

That girl…

That girl had snapped at me, had slapped me, had apologized for the latter and had still made her point clear, all in one day.

I knew Woo Bin and Yi Jung were right with their assumptions of the real writer of the letter and it made me furious, furious at myself.

How could I have been so idiotic?

I had worked with her, had had some interesting conversations with her, thought of her as a perfectly nice and decent girl and then, I had let one damn letter destroy all these thoughts!

"You should apologize to her as well, you know." Yi Jung's voice shook me out of my inner monologue.

"Yi Jung's right." of course Woo Bin thought that Yi Jung was right: "There was no need for her to say sorry for slapping you at all and she still did. Honestly man," he patted my right shoulder: "You really deserved that slap."

Yi Jung patted my left shoulder: "You did." he nodded.

Wow, that womanizing duo sure knew how to convince you of their opinions. No wonder almost every girl fell for their charms.

Nonetheless, I already knew they were right to some extent. There was no point in denying that, even if I hadn't known that she hadn't written the letter.

Then again, she had been the one to slap me in front of the whole school… for which she had just said sorry…

"So, will you do it?" Yi Jung's voice once again.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Apologize." Woo Bin answered for him.

Apologize? I wasn't even sure if I knew how to do that.

How the hell was I supposed to apologize to that girl?

"I don't know." I finally replied to their question.

I really didn't know…

**End of Chapter**

**A/N:**

Please tell me, how you think Jun Pyo's character and thoughts striked you. There was a certain way I was trying ti show him as, so your reviews would be helpful. Oh and try to guess Ha Ni's reason for apologizing and mine for making her do it. Hint: They are two different reasons...

Anyways, reviews are welcomed, as always! =)


	9. Chapter 9

_****_**  
><strong>******Disclaimer:** ****I do not own Boys Over Flowers, or Playful Kiss and neither do I own any of their characters. I am merely playing around with them, therefore the following plot is mine. There is no money made of this story.

**A/N:** I updated faster this time yay! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

_**The Perfect Match Chapter 9**_

**Author**

"Dude, he's desperate! He's so very close to stalking her! We have to do something!" Woo Bin almost yelled into his phone, while dragging a love-sick Jun Pyo into his bright yellow car.

On the other end of the line Yi Jung was already sitting in his: "I get it! Drop Jun Pyo off at his house and meet me at our lounge. I'll get Seung Jo to come as well. He's the only one that can help us now."

**Seung Jo**

"I still don't understand what you want me to do in that matter." I told two of my stubborn best friends once again.

The fact that I did know what they wanted was of no importance right now. If they wanted me do something as big as what I knew they wanted me to do then, they at least had to say it out loud.

"Arghhh!" Yi Jung pulled at his own hair in frustration: "Apologize to her. Apologize to Oh Ha Ni."

"Why?" I wanted to know.

"Because," Woo Bin began: "Jun Pyo is about to go insane and Oh Ha Ni is the only one, who could help him to get together with Geum Jan Di."

I only shook my head: "Not good enough."

"Well fine! How about this then," Yi Jung again:" That girl deserves an apology from you, because you were a down-right bastard towards her. And if, by some huge miracle, this helps in solving Jun Pyo's problem, then that's even better for us!"

Okay, so maybe I did owe her an apology for what had happened two days ago but I still didn't know how to do all of this.

**Ha Ni**

I always felt so down whenever I fought with any of my friends but today I had fought with all three of my best friends, or rather, they had fought with me.

"I guess that only leaves the two of us now, doesn't it?" I asked Sang Hee, as I kneeled down to the two years old girl's eye level.

The little girl whipped her dark-haired head to the second story, where three loud bangs were heard, when Jan Di, Hee Young and Ga Eul slammed their doors shut, then she looked back at me and nodded.

I scooped her up in my arms and wandered into the kitchen of the house that, I shared with those three mentioned best friends of mine and Sang Hee.

"You haven't had lunch yet, did you?" I questioned while placing Sang Hee on the counter top.

She shook her head at me, her two pigtails bouncing from side to side, as she did so.

Just when I opened the fridge to check its contents, the doorbell rang through the house.

"Door." Sang Hee squealed, pointing in said direction.

"Yes, Sang Hee, someone's at the door." I scooped her up in my arms once again: "Let's go, check who's disturbing us today."

Once I opened the door, I had the strangest urge to slam it shut again.

There, in all his glory, stood the genius of the F4, the one and only Baek Seung Jo. He looked like he did not want to be where he was right now.

"Hey!" he said sheepishly. Yes, sheepishly!

"Ah…hi?" my greeting actually sounded more like a question than a greeting.

Before any of us could say anything else, Sang Hee did.

"Who that?" she asked me, while stretching one tiny arm in Baek Seung Jo's direction.

"That's Seung Jo oppa." I told her.

"Oppa?" she repeated.

I nodded.

She seemed to understand that and turned her face to our visitor: "Anyeong oppa!"

**Author**

Seung Jo didn't know who that little girl in Ha Ni's arms was but she was adorable.

The way her big dark eyes (almost black) shone when she greeted him, had him smiling without a second thought: "Anyeong. And what's your name little Miss?"

The toddler giggled and shot him a big toothy grin: "Sang Hee."

Ha Ni watched the exchange between those two with a pleasant feeling and a small smile on her lips. Maybe Seung Jo wasn't such a cold person as she had thought him to be.

That's when Seung Jo turned his attention back to Ha Ni: "There is something I need to tell you."

Ha Ni narrowed her eyes in confusion. He wanted to tell her something?

She set Sang Hee on the ground and told her to go play in the garden for a bit.

When she stood back up again, she had angry glint in her eyes: "What is it? Did you come here to say some insult that you forgot two days ago?"

Although angry, her voice was as calm as ever.

Seung Jo actually managed to look ashamed at that: "Look, I didn't know that it wasn't you who had written that letter. I mean, you never came across as someone stupid to me but that letter was just so infuriating and my rational thinking had stopped completely and then I saw your name on it and it-I-I just-it was so overwhelming. It never-I- it never occurred to me that, someone could have been playing a prank on both of us…"

At the end of his little speech, Ha Ni had a faint idea of what he was trying to do but she still kept silent.

Seung Jo on the other hand was just wishing for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He looked over his shoulder, where Yi Jung and Woo Bin were standing, for some help of any sorts. They both motioned with their hands for him to go on.

Ha Ni saw this and waited for Seung Jo to continue.

The latter turned to face Ha Ni once more. He closed his eyes, took one deep breath and opened them again: "All I want to say is that I'm-I-I-I'm sorry."

Phew! He had said it at last. This was definitely no.2 on the list of the most embarrassing moments in his life. He had stuttered for God's sake! Baek Seung Jo never stuttered!

"You know, there's nothing wrong with apologizing." Ha Ni's voice brought him out of his traumatic after-shock.

She was smiling at him: "You're forgiven.

Seung Jo hadn't even realized he'd been holding a breath until he released it. All of this felt too surreal to be true. Had he really just apologized to the girl, who had slapped him?

"Yo!" Woo Bin and: "What's up?" Yi Jung were in an instant on either side of Seung Jo, as soon as they heard, or rather assumed, Ha Ni's words.

Ha Ni smiled at those two as well: "Hey!"

"Now, that you've forgiven our Mr. Genius here," Yi Jung began: "There is something we need to talk to you about. It's very important."

"Ah, sure but… would it be possible to do it somewhere else? Preferably somewhere where she," she pointed to Sang Hee, who was running after some birds by now: "can come along as well."

Hee Young, Ga Eul and Jan Di were still mad at her, so it wouldn't be good if they heard her conversing with three quarters of the F4.

"Of course!" Woo Bin replied promptly: "There's a café nearby, we can go there."

The girl agreed and called Sang Hee over, so she could get the toddler into a jacket. That being done she put on a grey hoodie over her thin, long-sleeved shirt and grabbed her bag.

**Yi Jung**

Seung Jo had apologized! He really had apologized! It was unbelievable!

I guessed, there's was always a first time for everything, wasn't there?

Right now, all of were seated in a small café. The little girl had eaten and was dozing off by this moment. The rest of us had our ordered drinks in front of us.

"So, what is this very important thing you guys wanted to talk to me about?" Oh Ha Ni asked across from Seung Jo, who was sitting in between Woo Bin and me.

I threw Woo bin a glance, meeting his eyes for a fleeting second and he understood what I meant instantly.

That's why he started explaining first: "I don't know if you or your friends have noticed anything but… Jun Pyo is practically head over heels for Geum Jan Di." He paused for a while, searching for the right words: "At first, we thought that it was just a phase but now it seems that we were wrong. Almost every conversation that we have with him, he mentions her at least once. He's become desperate."

"It's a pitiful sight." I added in.

Seung Jo nodded in agreement but said nothing, so I continued: "That means, what we're asking of you, is your help. You need to help us get those two together or neither us," I motioned towards Woo Bin, Seung Jo and me: "nor you and your friends will be able to live a peaceful life anymore."

"Yo guys do know that you're asking something almost impossible of me, right?" she said seriously: "Yes, everyone except for Jan Di has noticed the change in Gu Jun Pyo, the problem is just, I'm the only willing person to cooperate at this moment… It's clear as the day that Jan Di doesn't want anything to do with Gu Jun Pyo. Hee Young can't get over the fact that she's still engaged to Woo Bin and Ga Eul for some reason, does not really respond well, when it's something concerning Yi Jung." She looked me in my eyes: "I have a feeling she disliked you from the moment you opened your mouth in front of her."

Now that was a big blow!

Did she have to rub in the fact that, that freaking Chu Ga Eul couldn't stand me?!

"What I'm saying is," she went on as if she hadn't just mentally slapped me: "Before we can get Gu Jun Pyo and Jan Di together, we somehow have to convince Hee Young and Ga Eul to help us, which can only happen, if they aren't mad at you guys anymore and me for that matter."

"Why are they mad at you?" Seung Jo questioned her last line.

"Well," she smiled a bit sadly: "I told them that I apologized to you for the slap." she had her eyes casted down: "They didn't understand why I did it… Anyways, I'll as best as I can."

Well, it looked like our new partnership with this girl was going to be a long one…

**End of Chapter**

**A/N:**

Hey Guys!

Sooo, a lot of things are happening in this chapter, so I hope you leave some reviews. The last chapter only got 3 to 4 reviews(thanks to those by the way =D) and I was a little diappointed with that but , oh well, I guess I'm just used to those many reviews you usually leave by now...

Anyways, since there were so little reviews, I will not reveal Ha Ni's reason for apologizing and mine for making her do so, just yet...

Let's wait and see what you guys come up with.

Contrary to the reviews, my alerts and favs are still increasing, so thanks to all of those as well.

Leave many reviews this time please and don't forget to alert and fav, if you haven't already!


	10. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer:** ****I do not own Boys Over Flowers, or Playful Kiss and neither do I own any of their characters. I am merely playing around with them, therefore the following plot is mine. There is no money made of this story.

**A/N:**

Hey guys!

Awww, you are all so nice to me! Man, I feel terrible for bitching at you in the last chapter... I'm sorry about that :D

By the way, thank you very muchto those who read, alert, fav and review! I hope you do the same after reading this one :)

_**The Perfect Match Chapter 10**_

**Author**

More than a week had gone by since Ha Ni had agreed to help the F4. On that day she had only done so, because she had seen something good in all of them. Even if they hadn't said it out loud, she knew that they had only asked her for help, so their best friend and leader, Gu Jun Pyo could be happy.

Even though she had noticed all of that, she still surprised herself by being her cheerful and know-it-all self, instead of the shy and quiet person she was around people that, she didn't know so well.

Every morning in school, she would greet them (including Jun Pyo) with a genuine smile on her face. While working with Seung Jo she would reveal the nerd that she was through and through.

Ga Eul, Jan Di and Hee Young still hadn't understood why Ha Ni had apologized to Seung Jo, but they were too pleased by the fact that their friend was exposing her real personality so fast to others that, they couldn't stay mad at her any longer.

To almost everyone's amusement, Jun Pyo was still behaving like a love sick, little puppy, whenever Jan Di was around. On one hand it was adorable, on the other hand though, it was quite a pathetic sight as well. Exactly such a scene was presenting itself at the current moment. Jun Pyo was staring at Jan Di, totally unashamed of his infatuation with her. The latter was somehow still trying to ignore the stares that were boring through her for the last five minutes or so.

The six that were left of the class watched all of this with silent laughter and smiles on their faces.

That was the moment Madam Hwang chose to enter the classroom, to begin with their English Literature lesson.

"It's nice to see you all so happy," she remarked dryly: "But I'd like it, if you took out your books and gave me your undivided attention, so we could finally start with our lesson."

Seven pupils, out of eight, obliged with Madam Hwang's request (demand) and Jun Pyo simply continued staring at the person of his affection…

**Ha Ni**

"So, now that most of you have decided to pay attention," Madam Hwang said sarcastically, shooting a pointed glare in Jun Pyo's direction, but the love-struck Romeo just didn't seem to notice anything outside of his happy bubble. One could say he had a total tunnel view at this very moment.

She finally gave up on him for today, sighing and averted her eyes to the rest of her students.

"I hope you have all finished reading the novel, because today we are going to spend the entire lesson, discussing it." our teacher finally announced.

Hopefully, there was someone, except for me, in this small group, who had an interest in discussing this seriously.

Before I knew it, Madam Hwang started firing questions at us, in a rapid-fire pace, which soon led to the begin of some discussions. Boring and nothing new or fascinating but mind you, discussions all the same.

Unfortunately, none of the things that were being said motivated me enough to open my own mouth. That was until…

**Author**

Madam Hwang didn't like this, not at all!

Her two brightest students were being awfully quiet (not that they usually weren't).

Couldn't they at least pretend to be interested in what was happening around them?

She had to do something about this, preferably before both of them fell asleep in her class.

Then, it hit her. Why hadn't she thought of this earlier?

"Master Seung Jo," she called out, getting the boy's attention: "What are your thoughts about the scene on pages 358 to 361?"

Seung Jo didn't seem the least bit fazed by the question and answered without having to think twice about it: "I think the author didn't stay true to Aiden's character here."

The teacher's gaze shot to Ha Ni, who was seated on Seung Jo's right. The girl had narrowed her eyes by now. Clearly, she didn't agree with her neighbor.

Ha Ni turned her head and faced Seung Jo: "How can you be so sure of that?"

Seung Jo slightly tilted his head to the left: "How can you not be sure of that? It's obvious, isn't it? Aiden's body and mind are totally out of control here."

Ha Ni raised her eyebrows in question: "So?"

The male genius blinked twice: "So, how can a person, who is so composed and in check of his feelings all of the time, suddenly lose control from one instant to the other?"

Madam Hwang was ecstatic by now.

Finally!

Something big was about to happen at any moment, one great argument, she knew it, she just did!

True to her anticipation, she didn't have to wait much longer, for Ha Ni merely rolled her eyes at Seung Jo's explanation.

"What, the hell, is wrong with you?" she exclaimed in a calm but irritated tone: "I have no idea, how anyone can even consider you a genius, if you believe in such things, as life-long control over mind and body."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seung Jo questioned.

"What it's supposed to mean is that, in the novel, Aiden has been in love with Sophia for more than half of his life. They only shared one night with each other, before he had to leave and now, after four years he sees her again. He has to share his room with her and then they actually kiss again for the first time after their separation. How can you say, he's out of character, when he wants to sleep with the girl he loves and gets a bit ahead of himself, because he's had so many pent up emotions over such a long time? And let's please not forget the hormones! Hormones that make almost every male of almost every species think about the same thing, for the better part of their day!" Ha Ni let out a small huff after those words and went on: "No matter how strong a human being's brain and will is, the basic instincts are always stronger, when you love a person and he or she shares those sentiments. Emotions can't be kept in check for all of your life. They have to break out at least once, every now and then!"

Everyone around the arguing pair was silent, even the teacher (especially her, she didn't want to miss one second of this amazing show). Ha Ni's three friends were practically glowing with pride! The knowledgeable and confident side of her, which they knew, definitely existed, was at last out for everyone to marvel at.

Seung Jo was literally scowling at her and she took just that fact to prove her own point.

"See!" she pointed her pointer finger at his face: "You are openly showing your dislike for my reasoning with that scowl on your face… And if I'm not mistaken, which I don't think I am, than you're not one to lose your cool either. But look at what is happening right now! No one can help it. It's in every human being's nature, in mine and in yours as well."

One sweet smile graced her lips, for good measure and then, the bell rang…

**Seung Jo**

This was the third time; the third time that girl, Oh Ha Ni, had left me speechless… and then she had actually smiled at me after doing so!

Since the day she had stepped into my life she had caused havoc, despite being quiet most of the time. I had a dreading feeling that her real personality was the recent one and not the quiet one from a few weeks ago.

Then again, they were both alright I guessed…

**End of Chapter**

**A/N:**

Sooo, how did you like this chapter? Plenty of HYUNMIN interaction there now, right? What did you think about their argument about the out of charachter thing?

Was it alright? Understandable? (I hope it was!) Please tell me!

Anyways, like I just mentioned, there has been lots of HYUNMIN and JUNDI stuff going on in past few chapters, which means it's time to look at the other couples as well, right? Therefore the next chapter will be all about the SOEUL couple (I think SoEul fans will be happy hearing this LOL). I was building the base for the story and then I was working on making Baek Seung Jo and Oh Ha Ni seem like they belonged in the BOF universe... Jan Di and Jun Pyo also had to be in full on action mode from the beginning or else they would have been out of character in my opinion. Tell me as well, if I succeeded in following my plan until now please!

Now that all of that is said, there were some questions, you wanted answers for, right?

1. Who is Sang Hee (the little girl)?

A: The secret will be revealed in a few chapters' time...

2. What was Ha Ni's reason for apologizing to Seung Jo for the slap?

A: Well, some of you might have already guessed it, but Ha Ni is strictly against violence in this story, which is also why she only apologizes for slapping him and makes clear that she does not regret, telling him off. There's also something else. Remember, all four girls are pretty much scared of a person they call their grandma?

was my reason for making Ha Ni apologize to Seung Jo for slapping him?

A: It's the guilt that made me do it! I wanted Seung Jo to feel humiliated and embarrassed, ashamed of his behaviour and most of all I wanted him to feel guilty, for bein such a jerk to Ha Ni. Guilt was good and led to an even better thing! A stuttering Seung Jo trying to apologize to Ha Ni! (I love a suffering Seung Jo, when it's because of Ha Ni!)

I hope you understand my way of thinking, if not, then feel free to ask again and I'll try to find some other words to explain :D

Before I end this long author's note, I have another question for you. This is a little sneek peek for being so nice to me: in the next two to four chapters, the first kiss of the story is going to happen.

What I want to know from you is: Which couple, do you think, will be the first one to have a kiss in this story?

Your guesses in forms of reviews and/or PM are welcomed with open arms :)


	11. Chapter 11

******Disclaimer:** ****I do not own Boys Over Flowers, or Playful Kiss and neither do I own any of their characters. I am merely playing around with them, therefore the following plot is mine. There is no money made of this story.

**A/N:** Chapter 11 is here. YAY! I hope you all ENJOY!

_**The Perfect Match Chapter 11**_

**Ga Eul**

"Do you think she still likes him?" Jan Di's question caught me off-guard.

I put my apron back in the closet and took out my yellow coat.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, while putting it on.

"Ha Ni." she said: "Do you think she still likes Seung Jo, even after the incident with the love letter? I mean, to me, it seems, she does."

After a moment's thought, I answered: "I think so too."

For a moment, we stood there in complete silence until Jan Di broke it again: "Are you going home now?"

My response came out faster, this time around: "Ha Ni's been taking care of Sang Hee for the past few days, all alone. Luckily, she didn't have to work in those days. You and Hee Young will be working until midnight or after tonight. I thought, I'd help Ha Ni today…"

Jan Di nodded in agreement: "I'll see you later then, bye!"

I waved at her and finally made my way out of the porridge shop.

While walking down the street, filled with busy people, my thoughts wandered back to Ha Ni. It had been three days ago, that she had argued with Seung Jo, like the know-it-all, maniac I knew her to be. Those two aside, there was also the matter with Hee Young and Woo Bin. Those two were engaged, for God's sake!

When she had told us about her engagement three weeks after our first day in school, I had been shocked to say the least. Then I had thought about her awkward behavior and everything had clicked into its place. What she hadn't told us though was why she was on such bad terms with her fiancé…

I was so engrossed in my own little world that I forgot everything around, that is, until I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I muttered without looking up at the person.

"Hello there, Ga Eul! Did you miss oppa?" the person spoke to me.

My eyes narrowed in confusion and I looked up to see my worst nightmare, standing in front of me.

Oh. Hell. NO!

**Yi Jung**

I wondered why I still felt like shit, whenever I saw my father cheating on my mother. It should have been normal by now, right? So, why the fuck did it hurt like hell, to see how my family kept falling apart?

I stopped the car, waiting for the damn traffic light to turn green again and glanced out of the window.

The sight that welcomed me was not something I had been expecting.

There was Chu Ga Eul and she wasn't alone. Some guy had her cornered on the pavement and it seemed that she didn't want to be there.

Oh well, she could deal with it herself, right?

The driver in the car behind me was getting impatient for some reason and I realized that the traffic light was green already.

I risked one last glance out of my window and regretted it immediately. The guy had one of his hands around Ga Eul's right wrist and Ga Eul was trying frantically to shake his grip off.

I couldn't just drive away now, like I had planned to, could I?

Damn me and my damn conscience!

The steering wheel in my hands was turning before I could even think everything through and the next thing that, I knew, I was standing next to Ga Eul and shoving that jerk of a guy away from her.

He stumbled a few steps back and looked at me, as if he was plotting my murder.

It didn't impress me though.

Then his gaze wandered to Ga Eul, who was looking at me in quite a stunned way and he spoke to her, or rather spat: "Ga Eul, who is this bastard? Do you know him?"

Who, the hell, did he think he was, to demand an answer from Ga Eul like that? I narrowed my eyes at him and spoke the first thing that came to my mind: "Not that it's any of your business but I'm her boyfriend."

**Author**

Ga Eul was seriously considering if she had gone insane. Or maybe there was just something wrong with her eyes and ears. Yes, that had to be it because if not, then So Yi Jung was actually standing with his arm around her waist, pretending to be her boyfriend, to help her get rid of Gong Soo Pyo.

"Boyfriend?!" Gong Soo Pyo practically yelled.

Ga Eul turned from Yi Jung to Soo Pyo: "Yes, he's my boyfriend. Now do me a favor and let me never see you again!"

She would have done anything, if it meant that she could get rid of Gong Soo Pyo, even if she had to pretend to be that playboy's girlfriend. Besides, he couldn't be that bad of a person, if he was trying to help her, could he?

Gong Soo Pyo, even after hearing Ga Eul's words, didn't move an inch from where he stood.

"You are such a slut!" he sneered.

Ga Eul went rigid in Yi Jung's arms. Had that good-for-nothing Gong Soo Pyo really just called her a slut? She couldn't believe that he of all people had the guts to call anyone that word.

She was about to tell him just that but was surprised to find Yi Jung already defending her.

"You," Yi Jung pointed with his free hand at Soo Pyo: "I don't care, whoever you are, but let me tell you one thing. Neither you, nor anyone else has the right to call Ga Eul what you did! Now, I would appreciate it, if you'd get lost, or else I might be forced to call the police!" he threatened for good measure.

This seemed to work, for Soo Pyo scrambled off without even as much as looking at Ga Eul.

Yi Jung was furious. Yes, he was a Casanova but at least he knew how to treat a woman. Saying such a word in a street full of people, or anywhere for that matter was just disgusting.

He looked down at Ga Eul, who was still as rigid as a few moments ago and kept staring at the spot, where Gong Soo Pyo had been standing.

Without exchanging any words, he steered her carefully to his car and helped her into the passenger seat. After getting in on his own side, he started driving.

Once he reached the outskirts of Seoul, he halted his car on an abandoned road.

A few minutes went by in silence, as both Ga Eul and Yi Jung just sat there, staring into nothingness, avoiding each other.

Finally, Yi Jung had enough and he turned to face her: "Do you have a problem with, which I don't know about?"

Ga Eul hesitated a few moments, before letting her eyes meet his: "I've seen your behavior around girls… You're a playboy and I can't stand guys, who have the nerve to toy with someone's emotions."

Yi Jung pursed his lips: "You're right I'm a playboy," he paused:" But the girls that, throw themselves at me, know that… Also, I'm not such a bad person when it comes to friendship, you know?"

Ga Eul averted her gaze from him and looked out of the window: "Thank you… for helping me out before. If it wasn't for you, I would have probably murdered that bastard.

Yi Jung raised his eyebrows: "If you don't mind me asking… Who was that, by the way? An ex-boyfriend?"

"Something like that." she muttered, barely comprehensible. She thought about, who he actually was and without realizing it, one lonely tear slid down her cheek.

She hated Gong Soo Pyo and his guts, for being able to face her again, after two years.

Yi Jung saw that first tear, he also saw the ones that followed and he felt completely helpless. He didn't know how to handle a crying girl.

He panicked slightly, when the crying didn't cease, but he didn't show it just yet.

"You look really ugly while crying." he said and suppressed the urge smack himself instantly. Those were not the nicest words you would say to a sad girl.

Ga Eul, after hearing Yi Jung's words, began sobbing even harder. Now she was ugly as well?

Yi Jung on the other hand, was now openly showing his panicked state: "Ga Eul, I didn't mean that! It was just a joke. I was only trying to make you laugh." he told her frantically: "Look, I don't know whoever that guy is, but he is clearly not worth it. So, please don't waste your tears for him!"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, to calm her down: "You have to be stronger than that, if you want to survive in this world and in order to become stronger, you have to endure hardships. That's the way it is."

Thank God, Ga Eul's tears were subsiding by now: "Do you think I don't already know that?" she sighed: "It's only hard to remind myself of these things sometimes."

"Well, that's what friends are for, right?" he said cheerfully.

She wiped her eyes before replying: "Why are you so adamant to be friends with my?"

"Because," he began: "I think we'd make much better friends than enemies… and because I don't have any intentions of fighting you for the rest of our shared lives."

"That sounds reasonable." she breathed out.

"It is." he agreed: "And you already got to know what a great friend I can be." He joked.

Ga Eul finally cracked a smile: "Fine, let's be friends… you're still a jerk though."

**Yi Jung**

Had she just called me a jerk?

Didn't she know what such words did to a male's ego?

I tried to scowl at her but that didn't last long. Instead, a small smile took its place and stayed there, for the time being…

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **

Hey, my dear readers!

So, how did you like this chapter?

Before all of you start asking, Ga Eul's story with Gong Soo Pyo and all the details will be revealed later on in the story.

Just tell me, if you liked it, yes? Please? Pretty please?

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, by the way. And to everyone who alerted and favedthis story, of course. =D

Last time I asked you, who the first couple to kiss could be... You can all keep guessing. It will be revealed in 1 or 2 chapters.

Now my question this time is, which was your favorite chapter and scene until now?

Tell me in your reviews!

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!


	12. Chapter 12

******Disclaimer:** ****I do not own Boys Over Flowers, or Playful Kiss and neither do I own any of their characters. I am merely playing around with them, therefore the following plot is mine. There is no money made of this story.

**A/N: **ENJOY Chapter 12!

_**The Perfect Match Chapter 12**_

**Author**

The noise in the club was deafening. The speakers were pulsing with the fast music. The dance floor was crowded with dancing couples and despite the functioning air conditioner, the atmosphere was quite heated.

It was almost two 'o clock in the middle of the night and Hee Young was working behind the bar, as usual. She was tired as hell and waiting for her shift to end in a few minutes.

A drunken man in front of her toppled his drink on the counter, while fighting with his girlfriend, who was trying to get him out of the club. The girl looked apologetically at Hee Young, who responded with a silent not and made to get the table rag, while cursing the drunkard under her breath.

After she had wiped the spot clean, the next disaster knocked on her destiny's door.

"Two Cosmopolitans for these lovely ladies, please." she looked up to see Woo Bin ordering drinks from her, with a woman on either side of him, clinging to him.

She squeezed the old rag in her hands tightly and smiled one bright, wide and fake smile at the trio: "Of course. It'll only take a minute."

"Anything else?" she added in a much too friendly tone.

Woo Bin shook his head and Hee Young began her work, carefully preparing the ordered drinks, all the while trying to ignore the way, the two women, on Woo Bin's sides, were throwing their selves at him.

Was it really necessary for him to bring some new bimbos every time she worked there? He was attempting to make her jealous and if she was honest with herself, she knew that it was working.

He was **her** fiancé, not someone else's!

Her thoughts drifted away, as she placed the drinks on the counter and heard the time being announced by someone. Finally, her shift was over and hopefully her torture as well!

**Hee Young**

I practically ran into the changing room, sparing Woo Bin and his bimbos not even a glance. I had to get out of here, as fast as possible. All of this was quite enough. I wasn't sure, if I could handle, seeing him with other women anymore.

Making my way out of the damn club, the next disaster was waiting for me.

I guess luck just wasn't on my side today…or tonight.

Some 100m away from the entrance, where a small park began, I bumped into a tall and muscular man. He was wearing a black suit, with a red and black tie and the grim expression on his face, looked all too familiar. All of them did, now that I noticed, he wasn't alone.

"Miss Hee Young, the Master has given us strict orders to get you back home this time." The grim-looking guy said to me in his deep voice.

"Kang Minho-sshi, you and I both know very well, that I don't want to go back to that place." I told him calmly.

"Miss Hee Young, please come with us, or else we will be forced to use other methods to fulfill the Master's orders." he replied, in a much too dragging fashion.

I crossed my arms over my chest and arched my eyebrows at him: "Are you actually threatening me?"

He stood there, looking down at me and said nothing.

"I'm not going!" I repeated, making my intentions clear.

That monster of a man actually had the nerve to grab my shoulders, after my statement.

His grip was tight and strong and it hurt like hell! I shoved both of his arms off of my body and brought my knee up, connecting it with his gut. This action was repeated several times before he fell onto the ground, cringing and clutching the sore spots.

The other men had only been audience until that moment but they broke out of their trances, as their leader screamed from the ground: "What are you waiting for?! Get her!"

I should have run, when I had had chance to do that, instead of facing them. Hell, I should have even run now but my damn ego didn't allow it. I had been brought up to face everything and everyone, especially physically.

So, I stood my ground, blocking here, punching there, 1 punch here, two kicks there and so on and on. I was getting exhausted and there were about five men here, excluding the knocked-out leader. How much longer I could avoid their hits, I didn't have a clue.

Just when I thought, one of them was going to land their punch I closed my eyes on instinct. The anticipated hit never connected with me though. Risking a small peek, I opened an eye and saw Woo Bin standing in front of me, taking the remaining men down, one after another.

I watched his martial arts skills with fascination. His style of fighting was simply awesome! It had been quite a bit of time, since I had last seen him fight. This was amazing.

He did a roundhouse kick and last of the men fell to the ground.

Woo Bin turned to me, grabbed my hand in his and dragged me away from the unconscious men, without saying a word.

After all this, even my willpower and energy was at its end and so, I didn't complain, when he shoved me into his car and began driving. He didn't say a word throughout the whole drive, straight to a very impressive small building.

Then he got out of the car, opened the door for me and the dragging continued. On the inner side of the building entrance it said "F4 Lounge" in big, bold letters.

What, the hell, were we doing here?!

He dragged me after himself, first through a long corridor, then the big lounge itself and finally came to a halt, in front of some double doors.

Entering the room, he pushed me onto, what looked like, a king-sized bed and spoke, at last: "I'll be back in a minute, so don't you dare to run out on me!"

I nodded meekly, seeing his mood wasn't the best at this moment.

He went out of the doors, giving me the opportunity to look around the room, from my current position.

The room itself was quite large and seemed warm with crème-colored walls. There was a bookshelf in on corner and a shelf with weapons in another one. A big leather couch was placed at the foot of the bed, facing the wall, where a gigantic flat-screen TV was placed, with a large DVD collection, surrounding it. Other than that, there was nothing special in here.

This was the instant Woo Bin chose to enter the room again.

The first-aid box he had in his hands was only noticed by me when he sat down on the bed, next to me. He grabbed my shoulders gently and moved my body, so I was facing him.

First removing the hair, falling on the left side of my face, he dabbed a disinfecting pad on my forehead, over the left eye.

It stung, it really did but I was too far gone to actually comment on that or react to it, for that matter.

After he finished with that task and put a band aid over the small wound, we sat there, staring at each other, in a very uncomfortable silence, because he was glaring more than staring.

That's when I remembered my own anger at him: "Shouldn't you be with your date right now, or rather date**s**?"

Woo Bin observed me for a bit, before sighing: "Those women are just for show. You know that, as well as I do. Nothing ever happened with any of them and it is not going to happen in the future, ever."

"No, I didn't know that." I replied stubbornly but I believed him.

"Well, now you do." he paused: "Those men from before, they were your father's men, weren't they?"

I looked down at the small space between us and nodded silently.

"I saw your address, while looking for something. How come, you live with your friends and a toddler instead of your family?"

"They're my family as well." I muttered.

"Family?" he questioned.

I nodded again: "They're my cousins, real cousins, from my mother's side of the family."

"Hold on, did you just say that, Chu Ga Eul, Geum Jan Di and Oh Ha Ni are all your blood-related cousins?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I responded: "All of our mothers were sister and they all did the same mistake. They married the wrong men… but that's another story. Anyways, Sang Hee's our cousin as well. She's the daughter of our youngest aunt. But she died a year ago, in a car accident. And as far as my ling arrangements are considered… Well, you know my father… I couldn't live in that house any longer. Ga Eul, Ha Ni and Jan Di didn't have anywhere to go as well, so our grandma arranged for us to live in a shared house, two years ago. That's how we ended up living together."

"But why-" this time I cut him off.

"Please don't ask any more questions. I can't handle them. Not now." I pleaded with him.

He snapped his mouth shut, nodding in agreement.

My gaze averted from his face to my arms in my lap. I did a double-take when I saw something crimson.

"Your hand is bleeding." I gasped.

Without waiting for him to say anything, I started cleaning and treating the wound on his right hand. Why hadn't I noticed it earlier on?

The blood was even seeping through the bandage a bit. Maybe I should have-

"Do you know, how hard it is, to pretend that I don't love you?" Woo Bin's soft-spoken reached me like an explosion. Had he just told me what I thought he had told me?

I completed binding the bandage and slowly lifted my head and then my eyes to meet his.

The way his eyes were regarding me, it was maddening. He looked like he meant what he had said. But could I believe him? How could h-

My thoughts were cut off once again, this time, by Woo Bin's lips though.

He was kissing me! Despite his words being soft and sweet, his lips on mine were rough. He was sucking and nibbling on my lips…

I shoved him away from him; my hand moved almost on its own and slapped him.

How dare he kiss me just like that? Who did he think he was?

That bastard didn't even attempt to look ashamed he just stared at me, like I was staring at him.

Oh, what the hell!

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and crashed his lips to mine for once more. He instantly closed his arms around my body and mine went around his neck.

This was it! I couldn't pretend anymore either! We had been rejecting each other only because our fathers had decided upon our marriage, instead of us. Talk about big egos…

His tongue was probing my mouth by now and we were lying on the bed. God, I had missed him (and his kisses) so damn much!

I broke the kiss, panting for breath, with him mimicking my actions.

"I think I should go now. It's very late." I whispered, still panting.

He nodded: "I'll drop you. It's too late for you to go alone." he said in a raspy voice…

**End of Chapter**

******A/N:**

Hey guys!

Honestly, there were just about 3 to 4 peolpe who guessed the right couple...

Did you see that one coming? By the way, if you're wondering, all this is happening on the same day as Ga Eul and Yi Jung's chapter. It's saturday, by the way...

There were quite a few thing revealed in this chapter, weren't there? The details and all of that will be revealed later on, one by one.

So, what did you think of this chapter? And what did you think of Hee Young and Woo Bin? To be honest, I fell in love with them, while writing this...

Tell me your opinion please, it actually matters to me! :D

Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! And to my new and old alerters and favers as well!

Reviews are welcomed, as always =)


	13. Chapter 13

******Disclaimer:** ****I do not own Boys Over Flowers, or Playful Kiss and neither do I own any of their characters. I am merely playing around with them, therefore the following plot is mine. There is no money made of this story.

**A/N: **ENJOY Chapter 13!

_**The Perfect Match Chapter 13**_

**Author**

It was five o'clock in the morning, when Hee Young and Woo Bin made their way to Woo Bin's bright yellow car.

Both of them were quite stunned from the events and revelations of the last few hours. They didn't know what, to tell their friends and families about their relationship, because they themselves didn't know what their current relationship was. Sure, Woo Bin had confessed and they had made out for a while but even if Hee Young had admitted it to herself, she hadn't told Woo Bin about her feelings. She wasn't really sure how to tell him anything right now.

They were driving in silence, that seemed to be the norm for them and it was uncomfortable, as hell, since they were tired and at a loss of words, to say to each other.

To avoid further embarrassment, Hee Young pulled out her phone. Though she had thought of it as a distraction but as soon as the screen lit up, she cursed under her breath: "Shit!"

"What was that?" Woo Bin asked.

"37 missed calls. The girls are going to kill me!" she replied in a horrified voice.

"No they won't Hee Young." Woo Bin reassured her calmly: "I can go in with you and explain what happened, if you want to."

Hee Young shook her head: "Don't take it personally but no one except for, maybe, Ha Ni would welcome you into our home."

The car came to a halt in front of the girls' house and Woo Bin turned the engine off: "I know that… What about you though?"

The girl froze in her seat: "What about me?"

Woo Bin sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking outside through the windshield: "Would you welcome me in, if I were to show up here, unannounced?"

Hee Young looked up from her mobile and stared out onto the deserted street, staying quiet for a few seconds: "I… I guess I would."

"So…" Woo Bin began.

"So?" Hee Young repeated.

"Does that mean that I can kiss you again?" he questioned, as he looked at her.

"Does that mean that I can slap you again?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

He grinned at her: "Have you ever asked for my permission before doing that?"

She rolled her eyes: "And have you ever asked for my permission before kissing me?"

She had barely finished her sentence when Woo Bin joined their lips for another kiss. It was all soft and sweet, unlike their other kisses that night (or day).

Once they pulled away, Hee Young exited the car and Woo Bin drove away, with a smile on his face.

**Hee Young**

When I walked up to the front door of the house, the feeling of dread was hanging over my head like a sharp sword. Maybe I was lucky and all of them would be asleep. If that would be the case, I would have some time to prepare myself to talk to them but I highly doubted that I could be this lucky.

I was right! Of course, all three of them were still awake and waiting for me, when I opened the door and stepped into the house. They came running towards me, almost crushing me, while trying to embrace me all together and making sure I was alright.

"What happened to your head?"

"Are you alright?"

"Where were you?"

"Did you get into a fight?"

"We were worried sick about you!"

"Guys!" I held both my hands up, silencing everyone around me in the process: "Can we sit down first? I'll explain everything."

Once we were seated comfortably in the living room, silence overtook again. They were waiting for me to start explaining, so I did: "I was ambushed by my abeoji's men, after I finished work."

"Again?" Jan Di questioned with raised eyebrows: "How is it possible that he still doesn't understand, that you don't want to live with him?"

I shrugged: "How am I supposed to know that?"

"So what happened?" Ga Eul, as always, brought us back to the main topic at hand.

"Well, there were five or six of those men and somehow a fight broke out and I held my ground, for as long as I could and…" I hesitated. I didn't know how the girls would react to the next thing I was about to tell them: "And just when I thought that I couldn't defend myself anymore, Woo Bin showed up out of nowhere. He saved me."

**Jan Di**

"That's so strange." Ga Eul muttered next to me.

"What is?" I wanted to know.

"Something similar happened to me today." she had been attacked today?

My eyes narrowed slightly: "What do you mean?"

"Do you guys remember Soo Pyo?" she asked aloud.

I scoffed: "How could we ever forget that bastard?" Hee Young and Ha Ni nodded in agreement.

"I saw him yesterday. He cornered me on the street after I left the porridge shop."

"What?" Ha Ni shot up from the couch, which was facing Ga Eul and me: "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Calm down Ha Ni." Ga Eul said, making Ha Ni sit back down: "I wanted to tell you when all of us were there but then Hee Young didn't show up and I totally forgot it, in all the hectic… Anyways, that was not the only thing I wanted to tell."

What else would she want to tell us?

Ga Eul continued speaking: "The thing is, when Soo Pyo was cornering me, Yi Jung was suddenly there and he helped me to get rid of him." she paused: "He was actually nice to me."

"Ga Eul," I began: "You know about his reputation, don't you? He's a playboy. And you!" I pointed at Hee Young: "Didn't you hate your fiancé just a few hours ago?"

What was wrong with all of them? First Ha Ni had started being nice to those F4 or whatever they called themselves and now Ga Eul and Hee Young were looking, as if they were okay with them too.

"Jan Di-ah," Ga Eul put a comforting hand on my shoulder: "I know, you're always worried about us but this is not what you think. Yi Jung was genuinely trying to help me out, just for the sake of helping a friend in need, nothing else."

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to say something but Hee Young beat me to it: "I think Ga Eul's right. I mean, I don't know about Yi Jung but Woo Bin was definitely being sincere."

"How can you two say that?" I turned to Ga Eul: "Do you realize that you just called So Yi Jung your friend?"

They all remained silent.

God, I was so angry! I blinked a few times, trying to clear my vision from all the anger: "Does none of you remember what they put me through at the beginning of the school year? Don't you remember that stupid Red Card?" I was practically screaming.

"Jan Di, Hee Young and Ga Eul are right. Those guys really aren't bad. They are actually really nice, if you try to get along with them. Of course we remember the Red Card but it was only Jun Pyo, who gave it to you, the other three had no say in that. They didn't do anything and you did kick Jun Pyo, so that equals it out, right? You know that Jun Pyo's trying very hard to get into your good books now, so why don't we forget everything that happened and start anew?"

"Start anew?" was she kidding me?

I looked at all three of my cousins around me and stood up. Was I actually related to such naïve people?

"You have gone insane!" I breathed out: "All of you!"

And then I left the room. I really needed a few hours of good sleep!

**Ga Eul**

All of us flinched when Jan Di slammed the door to her room shut.

"That went well." Ha Ni mumbled more to herself than anyone else, but I still heard it, as did Hee Young.

"You didn't finish your story Hee Young. What happened after Woo Bin saved you?" Ha Ni said, louder this time.

She was right. Hee Young hadn't told us everything yet. I looked expectantly at her.

"Well," Hee Young cast her eyes downwards, watching her own fidgeting hands: "He took me to the F4 lounge. That thing is huge! Do you know that they all have bedrooms in there as well? And all those video games and then there was this-"

"You're rambling." I cut her off. She was stalling time for some unknown reason.

"Right." she said: "So he took me to his room there and he cleaned up my wound." she pointed at the band aid over her left eye: "He was really nice… You know that we're engaged right?"

Ha Ni and I nodded.

"I also told you that we were together until three years ago, right?" she asked.

We nodded again.

"I never told you why we broke up though, did I?" she almost whispered.

We shook our heads this time.

Hee Young spoke again: "We broke up when our parents told us that we were engaged. Woo Bin I fought, because neither of us wanted our parents to decide our future for us… Today I realized why we actually broke up… We didn't want to give our fathers the satisfaction of having their wish fulfilled. It was quiet stupid."

I let her words sink in. Everything was starting to make sense, the fact that she didn't want to have anything to do with Woo Bin, the fact that she got jealous, whenever she saw him with another girl, everything made sense. The direction this conversation had taken was quite clear now.

"He told me that the women he hangs out with are just for show. He told me that there's never been anything with them and never would be. He told me that loves me…" she said quietly.

"What about you?" Ha Ni looked straight at Hee Young: "What did you answer him?"

"I didn't." Hee Young stated simply: "But he kissed me," she paused, watching our raised eyebrows: "I slapped him… and then I kissed him back."

I fought to keep the smile off of my face, it didn't work: "That sounds just like you, first slapping him and then kissing him."

Ha Ni was chuckling as well: "So, you're like boyfriend-girlfriend again?"

I answered for Hee Young: "More like husband-and-wife-to-be."

Ha Ni and I, both broke out laughing at that moment…

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **

Before you complain about me not updating, I'll apologize for that. Which is why I'm giving you guys a triple update today...

I hope that when and if you review, then you'll do it separate for each chapter. Am I demanding too much?

Please read the next chapter =)


	14. Chapter 14

******Disclaimer:** ****I do not own Boys Over Flowers, or Playful Kiss and neither do I own any of their characters. I am merely playing around with them, therefore the following plot is mine. There is no money made of this story.

**A/N: **ENJOY Chapter 14!

_**The Perfect Match Chapter 14**_

**Author**

The Sunday seemed to pass by in a flash.

Ha Ni had talked to Ga Eul and Hee Young about the matter of getting Jan Di and Jun Pyo together. They were reluctant at first, especially Ga Eul, she had always been very protective about Jan Di, but eventually both agreed to help out and promised to keep that a secret from Jan Di of course.

Jan Di was still not talking to them but she had overheard the news about Hee Young and Woo Bin.

Monday morning had the girls dropping Sang Hee off at the daycare center first and then making their way to Shinwa High School.

Despite their differences with each other at that point, they marched onto the school ground together, as a unity. Most part of the students still hadn't accepted them or rather F4's fan-girls still hadn't accepted them.

Once they reached the private floor, the girls wondered why the F4 were standing outside of the classroom.

Woo Bin was the first one to notice them.

He walked up to the girls, with that ever-present, charming smile on his face.

"Ladies!" he greeted them and then he looked at Hee Young. His smile changed, once his eyes made contact with hers, it became gentle, if not completely tender.

Even Jan Di couldn't help but notice the change in his attitude.

Woo Bin held out his right hand to Hee Young. The latter looked at it, skeptically at first but then her lips curved upwards, as she put her own in it, letting his engulf it.

Neither Jun Pyo nor Seung Jo and Yi Jung knew what was happening, so they could only watch, with eyes wide open, Woo Bin and Hee Young entered their classroom, hand in hand.

Jan Di took the shortest time to get out of her trance and entered the classroom as well, followed closely by Jun Pyo and then the rest of the small group.

Madam Hwang came in just after them and lesson began, before the rest of F4 had any chance to ask Woo Bin what was happening.

**Yi Jung**

I inched closer to Ga Eul, who was scribbling furiously in her notebook. Why did she keep doing that all the time anyways?

"Hey!" I whispered.

She didn't respond.

"Hey!" this whisper was a bit louder than the last one.

She still didn't answer though.

Maybe she'd react to her name: "Ga Eul-yang!" I whispered.

Was she deaf or was she ignoring me on purpose?

This was like our first lesson together, all over again. Even the urge to pull her hair was back. Instead of doing that though, I reached out and covered the hand, she writing with, with my own.

She stopped moving her hand instantly and looked up at me: "What?"

"Were you trying to ignore me?" I whispered.

"Why would I do that?" she demanded.

"I don't know." I really didn't: "You did it the first time we met… and a lot of times after that."

"The situation is different now. We agreed to be friends, remember?"

"Right!" I nodded: "That was not what I wanted to ask you."

I pointed to my other side, where Hee Young was seated, next to Woo Bin: "What's going on?"

Ga Eul scooted a little closer to me, so I could hear her better: "They got back together on Saturday. You'll have to ask Woo Bin for details though. I'm not sure, if I'm allowed to tell anyone or not."

"Back together?" I repeated: "You mean they're dating again, including the whole engagement thing?"

She shrugged: "I think so." she paused, staying quiet for a few moments.

"You can let go of my hand now, you know? I'm not ignoring you, promise." She finally said.

I hadn't even noticed that I was still holding her hand but I let go of it, as soon as she told me.

"If you two have finished your conversation, then I'd like to continue my lesson." Madam Hwang's high pitched voice caused Ga Eul and me to slightly jump in our seats.

I smiled at the middle-aged woman: "Of course Madam Hwang. We wouldn't dare to disturb you."

She sighed, shaking her head and turned back to the blackboard, which had equations written all over it…

**Seung Jo**

It looked like Woo Bin had finally gotten his girlfriend/fiancée back.

Maybe now he would stop hanging out with those wannabe Barbies. The way he had been behaving around Hee Young in the past few months was enough for me to know that, he was in for the long haul.

School was… different today.

I didn't know how but somehow the whole student-body of Shinwa High School knew about the new relationship between "the F4's Don Quan" and "one of the new girls", by lunchtime.

Then again, Woo Bin and Hee Young weren't exactly trying to hide their relationship and neither were they trying to flaunt it.

Lunchtime itself was quite awkward.

The rumors were practically flying around in the lunch hall. Everyone kept looking at us, not that they usually didn't… I was used to the attention, all of us were but that didn't necessarily mean that I wanted it though.

The four girls had avoided the hall all together. They were always trying to stay out of the spotlight. It was easy to notice, once you got to know a bit about them.

Today, even I felt like leaving the hall, so I did and sure enough, Jun Pyo, Yi Jung and Woo Bin followed, though Jun Pyo did complain at some point.

Jun Pyo had been, was and would always be an attention-seeking freak. That guy was definitely not about to change that trait of his very soon.

We walked towards the backyard of the school. Luckily there weren't many people outside today. Maybe we'd have a quiet day, for a change.

**Author**

"Seung Jo-ah!" a petite woman, all but shouted happily, when she saw the F4.

Seung Jo didn't even have to look at her to know who she was. He sighed in exasperation, while his friends' faces lit up.

The woman came practically bouncing over to the four boys and hugged them one after the other.

Seung Jo stepped back before she could grab him: "Omma, what are you doing here?"

The woman, Hwang Geum Hee, narrowed her eyes, looking sternly at the genius in front of her: "Do I need a reason to visit my son at school? I missed you, so I came."

Seung Jo blinked in confusion: "How can you miss me, when we see each other every day at home? There's no logic in your words, so yes, you have got to have a reason for coming here."

"Aigoo! Always talking about logic this and logic that…" her beautiful face scrunched up: "Sometimes I wonder, if I actually gave birth to you."

"Believe me, you're not the only one." Seung Jo mumbled.

"Anyways," she turned to the other three boys in front of her and pulled out a box from inside her big bag: "I baked your favorite cookies. I thought you might like it, if I brought some over to you."

The three boys looked at the box, then at each other and then at their friend's mother, literally beaming at her.

"Saranghaeyo, Geum Hee ahjumma!" they exclaimed in unison.

Geum Hee watched her son's best friends, as they devoured the cookies, one after the other. Seung Jo, meanwhile, had taken a seat on a nearby bench and was rubbing his temples. He knew his friends, he knew his mother and he knew what was about to happen.

"So," Geum Hee began: "I heard this really interesting rumor a few weeks ago. I asked Seung Jo about it, but you know how he is. He wouldn't tell me a thing about it."

Jun Pyo swallowed the last chunks of his current cookie and grinned at the middle-aged woman: "Go ahead ahjumma. You can ask whatever you want to know. We'll answer all of your questions."

Yi Jung and Woo Bin nodded their heads, declaring their agreement.

"Is it true?" Geum Hee's eyes were shining with excitement: "The rumor about a girl slapping Seung Jo; is it true?"

Seung Jo put his face in his palms, hiding his from embarrassment contorted face. He had known that she would ask exactly that question.

Yi Jung choked on his cookie, trying his hardest not to laugh out loud: "That's not a rumor, ahjumma. Every student in this school saw it happening with their own eyes."

The excitement in Geum Hee's eyes was bordering on fascination by now: "Really? Where is that girl? I want to meet her!"

"She's right there." Woo Bin spoke this time, pointing in the direction of the school gardens, where four girls were coming from.

"Which one of them is it?" Geum Hee urged.

"The one on the left side," Woo Bin explained: "Her name is Oh Ha Ni."

Seung Jo shot up from his seat, but before he could stop her, his mother was on her way already.

He glared at his three friends: "You'll pay for this." and then he followed after his mother. Jun Pyo, Woo Bin and Yi Jung were right next to him. Neither of them had any intention to miss the drama, which was sure to ensue in a few moments…

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **The next chapter will have the real author's note. Please read the next chapter and REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

******Disclaimer:** ****I do not own Boys Over Flowers, or Playful Kiss and neither do I own any of their characters. I am merely playing around with them, therefore the following plot is mine. There is no money made of this story.

**A/N: **ENJOY Chapter 12!

_**The Perfect Match Chapter 15**_

**Ha Ni**

We weren't even halfway through lunchtime, when we decided to leave the school gardens, to go back to the classroom and spend the rest there.

It looked like we were never going to come out of this damn spotlight, which had been following us, since we first stepped into this godforsaken school.

One of the few things that Jan Di, Hee Young Ga Eul and I had in common was that we didn't like attention. We hated it, in fact, all of us did.

I was laughing at something that Jan Di had said (yes she was talking to us again), when I bumped into someone.

It was a woman. She looked rather young, with a pretty face, which held gentle features.

I bowed down instantly: "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention."

The woman just smiled at me: "Are you Oh Ha Ni?"

"Yes." she knew me?

Before I knew what was going on, she was hugging me out of the blue. I had no idea how to react and my body went rigid, on its own.

"Omma!"

The woman let go of me, looking back in the direction she had come from, only to find the F4 there.

Had Seung Jo just called her 'omma'?

"You're Seung Jo's mother?" Jan Di had taken the words right out of my mouth.

The woman turned to Jan Di and smiled at her: "Yes, my name is Hwang Geum Hee. You can call me ahjumma."

"You look more like an unnie to me, to be honest." Jan Di blurted out.

The ahjumma giggled like a teenage girl: "Now you're embarrassing me."

"Aniyo, it's true." Hee Young insisted and she was right.

By the time the guys reached us, we had introduced ourselves properly to Seung Jo's mother.

She was pretty much down-to-earth for such a rich and sociable woman, nothing like the snobby women Grandma always invited to her tea and/or elite parties.

Once Seung Jo was standing next to his mother, everything happened in a rush.

He all but forced his mother to leave the campus, but not before she managed to hug everyone and tell us to come by their house soon.

The next lesson began soon after that. The economics teacher was writing a few questions on the board, when I decided to speak to Seung Jo.

"Your mother seems like a really nice person." I told him and continued copying the questions from the board into my notebook.

He didn't respond for some time and I had given up the hope of receiving an answer but he proved me wrong, the moment he whispered: "She can be quite overwhelming sometimes." he paused: "Everyone seems to like that about her though."

I nodded. He was right (like always). She had been a bit overwhelming but I didn't mind that fact, if she was friendly enough and that she was!

**Author**

The next two week after that went by very fast. Everything was going smoothly, Hee Young and Woo Bin's relationship, Yi Jung and Ga Eul's friendship and Ha Ni and Seung Jo's partnership. Even Jan Di had managed to cut Jun Pyo some slack, though her glares and a few resentful words were still directed at him.

The Monday of the third week had the girls standing wide-eyed and open-mouthed in front of their house.

Woo Bin's yellow car was parked just outside their gate and he was leaning against the side of the vehicle, facing them, his arms crossed over his chest.

Apparently he was there to pick up Hee Young.

"This is so not fair!" Ga Eul complained jokingly: "What about us? Where's our pick-up service?"

Woo Bin, as always, kept his calm and smiled: "Actually Ga Eul, I already took care of that." he pointed down the road, where three cars were approaching, one bright orange, one black, both the same model as Woo Bin's and one silver, which was slightly bigger than the others.

Woo Bin smirked: "You can see this as a present from your future-brother-in-law."

Ga Eul chuckled, already making her way over to the orange car, which Yi Jung had emerged from: "I'll keep that in mind, future-brother-in-law."

Ha Ni looked at Jan Di, who was the only one, except for Sang Hee and her, standing outside. She knew she was contemplating walking to school rather than sitting in the same car, as one of the F4.

She poked her side, to get her out of her thoughts: "C'mon Jan Di-ah, go sit with Jun Pyo. He's trying really hard to make it up to you."

Jan Di gazed at the black car: "Do I have to be nice to him?"

Ha Ni snorted: "Just try to not hurt him physically."

Jan Di scrunched up her nose but started walking towards the car, nonetheless.

Sang Hee looked around, wondering. Why were all of her unnies leaving without her? Was Ha Ni unnie going to leave her as well?

The little girl patted Ha Ni's leg: "Unnie, me too car."

Ha Ni picked up her baby cousin from the ground and began walking towards the silver car: "Sang Hee, we're going to go with Seung Jo oppa's car. Do you remember him?"

Sang Hee shook her head: "Ani."

Ha Ni smiled: "Be nice to him, okay? Can you do that?"

Sang Hee nodded. At least her Ha Ni unnie wasn't leaving her alone.

When Ha Ni reached the car, Seung Jo was already waiting, holding the door to the backseat open: "So, I'm guessing we have to drop Sang Hee off at the daycare center first?"

Ha Ni merely smiled at him and sat down in the passenger seat, after putting Sang Hee's seatbelt on.

A few minutes into the drive, Seung Jo spoke again, seeing that Sang Hee had finished singing 'Twinkle, twinkle little star': "Yi Jung says that we should come up with a plan soon… So, we thought that we should all get together after school, without Jun Pyo and Jan Di of course."

Ha Ni simply agreed to that.

Meanwhile, in Jun Pyo's car, the tension was increasing. The poor guy didn't have the slightest idea what he was supposed to say or do. Because lately, whatever he did or said, Jan Di didn't seem to like it. But the problem was Jun Pyo was not a person that could stay quiet for long. He had to say something, or he would explode in a matter of seconds.

"Do you remember the project that we have to do?" he finally asked aloud.

Jan Di did not even bother to look at him, let alone grace him with some kind of answer.

He huffed, trying to control his anger, but that didn't work: "Yah! I'm talking to you! The least you can do is to give me an answer!"

Jan Di whipped her head around, glaring at the Shinwa heir: "Yah?! Yah! You should be happy that I haven't beaten you to a pulp yet!"

And their shouting continued throughout the whole drive to the school campus.

Hopefully the rest of F4, along with Ga Eul, Hee Young and Ha Ni would have a successful plan ready, soon enough…

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **

So...

I hope you guys enjoyed the triple update :)

I won't give you any useless excuses for not updating in such a long time and I won't tell you when the next chapter will be done, because I don't know yet for myself, so I won't promise anything. Anyways, since I was getting quite few messages and comments about updates, I have been very dilligent. I wrote for chapters in the past three days, three for this story and one for "Losing To You". I hope you liked these three chapters :D

If you have any questions about the progress until now, feel free to ask, I'll answer them as best as I can.

By the way, I started a new story. That one is about the drama "Shut Up Flower Boy Band". I fell in love with L's character Hyun Soo and Ye Rim. Those two were just adorable. So the new story focuses mostly on them. Check it out, if you are interested. It's called "Of Fake Smiles And Real Ones". I haven't uploaded it here though, because I can't find the drama in the list of TV series. If you are interested in reading it though, then you can PM me and I'll tell you on which website I have uploaded it.

Thank you all for following, favoriting(is that a word?) and reviewing and supporting me. I hope you all will keep doing this in the future as well.

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes =)


	16. Chapter 16

******Disclaimer:** ****I do not own Boys Over Flowers, or Playful Kiss and neither do I own any of their characters. I am merely playing around with them, therefore the following plot is mine. There is no money made of this story.

**A/N: **ENJOY Chapter 16!

_**The Perfect Match Chapter 16**_

**Ga Eul**

"So what kind of plan do you expect from us?" Hee Young was the first one to speak, after we had ordered our drinks, in the cafe.

Her boyfriend (or was it fiancé?) took her hand in his: "We don't expect any kind of plan from you girls. We just want you to choose one of our plans, one that sounds right to you."

"Exactly," Yi Jung continued across from me: "And one that could actually work."

"You've already thought some plans through?" I raised my eyebrows.

That was quite a surprise. I hadn't expected these guys to be so efficient, at least Yi Jung wasn't when it came to school assignments.

"Of course we have." Yi Jung sounded just a bit too proud for my liking: "Why do you sound so surprised?"

I bit my lower lip, before I could say something that would ruin our current status as friends but said something nonetheless: "Maybe I wouldn't be so surprised, if you would have actually worked on your part of our assignment."

He didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed. No, instead he just smirked at me. That stupid, idiotic, foul playboy! I wanted to slap that smirk off of his face and-

My train of thoughts was cut off, when Ha Ni tapped me on my shoulder and leaned closer, to whisper into my ear: "I know you're currently thinking of a way to make him stop smirking, but don't forget what we're here for."

Ha Ni was right (I couldn't remember the last time she hadn't been right.). We were here for Jan Di's sake, for her happiness and not to fight with anyone.

My head bobbed up and down in a curt nod: "Well, let's hear those plans of yours."

The next fifteen minutes passed by, as Woo Bin and Yi Jung presented some very stupid ideas. I mean, seriously, letting Jun Pyo kidnap Jan Di and then propose to her, in a romantic place... She'd kill him, if he ever did that. And lock those two up together? Either they'd kill each other or Jan Di would break the door down and escape.

Seung Jo (God bless his over-smart brain.) finally ended all this nonsense, when he said: "I think it would be better, if we let you girls think about this matter. You know Jan Di a lot better than we do, so it would be easier for you to come up with an idea that could work."

A thought crossed my mind: "Initially speaking, you're right Seung Jo but the real problem has nothing to do with planning. The thing is, Jan Di will never accept Jun Pyo, as he is right now. He's been a downright bastard towards her and even us, for no reason what-so-ever. He needs to change, if he wants Jan Di to like him the same way he likes her."

"Ga Eul's right." Hee Young continued for me: "And he really needs to stop following her around, like a lost little puppy, as well."

Ha Ni chuckled slightly: "We need your leader's cooperation, for us to help him out somehow."

The three guys exchanged a few glances in silence. They looked rather crestfallen.

Yi Jung swallowed a deep breath: "He needs to change, you say?"

I nodded: "Of course."

He sighed: "It looks, like we have to get used to a lovesick Jun Pyo, because, as stubborn as he is, he'll never agree to these changes you're talking about."

**Yi Jung**

They were actually thinking about changing Jun Pyo... These girls had to be insane. There was no other explanation for this suggestion.

"Where is he right now?" Ga Eul asked out of the blue.

I narrowed my eyes at her: "At the F4 Lounge. Why?"

"Take us there!" Hee Young answered for her.

"What for?" Woo Bin took the words right of my mouth.

"So that we can talk to him." this time it was Ha Ni, who responded.

Did they always do that? Answer for each other, I mean.

"You want to talk to him?" the disbelief in Seung Jo's voice was very much apparent, even if his face remained as expressionless, as always: "Are we talking about the same Jun Pyo here? Because the Jun Pyo that I know doesn't talk, he believes in actions, not words." he paused: "He'll never agree to change."

Ha Ni quirked an eyebrow: "It's still worth a try though. I mean, if he doesn't agree, as you're all saying, then we'll know, once and for all, that he's not really interested in Jan Di."

My face scrunched up in confusion: "How would you come to that conclusion?"

"Because, Mr. Casanova," Ga Eul started: "If he's serious about her, then trying to change himself for her will not be a problem for him. It's as simple as that."

I had never thought about it that way. I hadn't even considered the option that Jun Pyo might be serious about Jan Di.

Just what was wrong with me?

In the hectic of thinking up a plan, I had totally forgotten that Jun Pyo was not like me. He was not a playboy. He and Seung Jo hadn't even had any crushes till date and Woo Bin, even if he was a big flirt, had only ever thought about Hee Young, he had always remained faithful to her.

Had I really become so... cynical?

Just because I had missed out on my once-in-a-lifetime chance (as Ga Eul had said so dreamily, in my car today), didn't mean that my friends had to miss theirs too.

"Let's go!" the words were out of my mouth, before I could think any further.

Woo Bin looked at me, as if I had grown a second head: "Man, are you serious?"

I shrugged: "The girls could be right. I also think that it's worth a try."

I looked across the table to find Ga Eul's smiling face directed towards me. I gave her a smile in return and turned to Seung Jo: "It's not a bad idea. If they can convince him then that's good and if he doesn't agree then we'll know it's just a phase." I turned to Woo Bin: "It's a win-win situation, for everyone, who's involved."

**Author**

It took them all about half an hour to get out of the cafe and reach the F4 Lounge.

Jun Pyo was so busy with his current video game that he didn't even notice the entry of his six well-wishers.

Only when the three girls blocked his view on the flat-screen, did he acknowledge their existence: "What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

Ga Eul smiled sweetly at him: "We want to help you win Jan Di over."

Now that definitely got his attention, as he put his joystick aside and looked up at them expectantly: "Take a seat."

The girls exchanged a few excited glances with each other, while Yi Jung, Seung Jo and Woo Bin exchanged confused ones.

Once the girls were seated around him, Jun Pyo spoke up again: "You want to help me with Geum Jan Di?" the girls nodded. He continued: "How?"

"You need to help us, if you want us to help you." Hee Young told the F4 leader.

"Just tell me what I need to do!" he urged them on.

Ga Eul answered him this time: "You need to change." she paused, trying to gauge his reaction. When nothing really happened, she went on: "I mean, really change..."

The Shinwa heir blinked twice: "I'll do it."

"You'll do it?" Ha Ni asked in disbelief.

Jun Pyo nodded seriously: "Yeah. Just tell me exactly what I need to change."

Ha Ni stared at him with eyes wide open: "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

Without any warning, Jun Pyo reached out towards the stunned girl and pinched her on her right hand.

"Ouch!" Ha Ni pulled her hand away and clutched it to her chest: "What did you do that for?"

"You wanted to know if you were dreaming." Jun Pyo began, looking at Ha Ni as if it was obvious: "I just made you realize that you're not."

Hee Young snorted: "You know what Ha Ni? Jun Pyo is actually right this time."

Ha Ni cracked a smile: "Yeah, he actually is."

"Wait a minute." The F4 Leader seemed to have noticed something: "How did you three get in here? No one, except for the F4, knows the password to enter this place."

"We came with them." Ga Eul pointed towards Seung Jo, Woo Bin and Yi Jung, who were still standing at the entrance of the spacious room.

Maybe, just maybe, they looked a little confused to Ga Eul, in the fleeting moment she saw them, before turning back to Jun Pyo.

**Yi Jung**

He wanted to change.

Gu Jun Pyo, the self-declared, stubborn, thick-headed, idiotic leader of the F4 of South Korea, was willing to change himself… for a girl…

This was unbelievable, simply unbelievable.

How did that even happen?

Had he actually fallen for Geum Jan Di, the girl that had kicked his face, so much that he didn't mind changing himself for her?

"They did it." Woo Bin's voice sounded, as if he was in awe.

Seung Jo smirked next to him: "I'm slowly starting to believe that they are able to do a lot of things, which seem impossible to us."

My gaze drifted to Jun Pyo once again. The girls were talking excitedly and he was just listening, without even saying one single word.

I had never, in my life, seen Jun Pyo listening to someone, without interrupting them, if that person wasn't praising by chance.

Another thing added to the list of things that the F4 had deemed impossible…

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **Hey guys!

I know that I haven't updated any of my stories, in over five months and most of you must be quite a bit unhappy about that but I'm really happy today...

First of all, the reason that I couldn't update: My laptop wasn't working all this time, our normal home computer crashed down at the same time my laptop did and it's still not working. So I actually had no access to a computer at home. Writing with my phone is quite a bit of a hassle and school coumputers don't allow me to upload my personal stuff on the internet. All of tihs might seem stupid but that's how it was. Nonetheless, I have been thinking about my stories and I have been writing everything with my hand nowadays.

So, yesterday. when I checked my laptop for nth time, it was working again and I have been typing like crazy in my free time.

One chapter after five months of nothing doesn't suffice, I know that but that's all I have at the moment... Don't worry though, now that my laptop works again and my writers block is gone as well, I'm sure the next updates won't take quite as much time as this one did =D

Now, finally coming to this chapter.

I told you all at the beginning of this story that it's gonna be a long one, so I hope the pace isn't too slow or too fast for you.

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes =)

Lots of interaction between all the characters in this chapter, without Jan Di of course. She'll be back in the next chapter though.

Please tell me if you liked it or not. Your opinion is important to me. If you have any questions regarding the characters, their development, or the story and its development, please do not hesitate and ask them. I'll try to answer them as best as I can.

To all my subcribers that have stuck to me like glue during this long time, thank you very much for your patience and your support. And to all my new subscribers (yes, I mostly write such long author's notes) thank you very much for subscribing to this story and I hope you will enjoy reading it in the future =)

Thank you all for the many reviews as well and keep on reviewing, so that I can keep on writing!


	17. Chapter 17

****Disclaimer:** **I do not own Boys Over Flowers, or Playful Kiss and neither do I own any of their characters. I am merely playing around with them, therefore the following plot is mine. There is no money made of this story.

**A/N: **ENJOY Chapter 17!

_**The Perfect Match Chapter 17**_

**Jan Di**

Something was wrong...

Something was definitely and totally wrong!

Just what had gotten into that Gu Jun Pyo, no- that stupid curly-fries?

It had started about a week ago and rather unsuspicious as well.

All of those idiotic F4, including that demented leader of theirs, had started showing up to classes in their actual school uniforms.

I didn't think anything of it at first.

Maybe they were just bored, with looking different from everyone else around them, even if it was hard to believe.

But then curly-fries stopped following me around like a lost little puppy.

I didn't think anything of that either, because maybe his fascination with me had just worn off. It was a high possibility.

The thing that did disturb me though, was that he had stopped talking to me as well.

Not even one fight had broken out between the two of us, in the past week (It was not like I missed those fights.). He downright ignored me when I tried to start one.

And, as if all of this wasn't enough to confuse me, today I had witnessed probably the most bizarre scenario I could ever imagine.

During lunch break, all of us were having lunch in the canteen, a guy, most likely a first year student, bumped into curly-fries, making the both of them fall onto the floor.

The room had gone quiet after that, so quiet you could have probably heard the sound of a needle dropping.

All eyes were on the head-strong F4 leader and the poor boy that had had the misfortune of committing such a grave mistake.

I had been ready to jump in between, if the fight, that was supposed to break out for sure, escalated, taking curly-fries temper into consideration. It seemed the rest of the F4 were ready to stop their friend too.

What happened though was something that most likely nobody would have deemed possible.

Instead of hitting the offender, or even just shouting at him, Jun Pyo stood up and then reached out to help the guy, who was still on the floor.

I think, rather than anyone else, it was me, who had the biggest shock of their life, while witnessing all of this.

To make matters even more complicated, curly-fries not only helped the guy that had bumped into him but talked nicely to him too.

"What's your name?" curly-fries asked a bit too friendly, in my opinion.

"M- m- me?" the boy, who was stuttering really badly, answered: "I- I'm L- Lee B- Bong Joo, sunbaenim."

"You're alright, aren't you? You didn't hurt yourself anywhere?" was curly-fries actually showing concern for someone other than himself?

"D- deh, sunbaenim." poor guy was still stuttering: "What about you? Are- are y- you al- alright, as well?"

"Of course! Why would anything be wrong with me?" curly-fries patted the boy's shoulder: "Go and find yourself a seat, before the canteen is too filled to sit down. You should eat something too, you look really pale... Are you sure, you're okay, buddy?"

Buddy?

Had he really just called the guy, who had bumped into him and was a stranger on top of that, buddy?!

What had happened to the curly-fries, who had threatened me, when I had accidently spilled strawberry milk on him?

How had the curly-fries from that time been converted into the one, standing right in front of me?

How exactly had this miracle taken place? And when?

Lee Bong Joo scurried off without any further conversation taking place.

It seemed he was too stunned to even stutter correctly, right now.

"Yah, Gu Jun Pyo." Yi Jung had pressed his hand onto curly-fries' forehead: "Is everything alright with you?"

"Yeah." Woo Bin started feeling around curly-fries' head: "Are you sure you didn't hit your head somewhere, when you fell down?"

"Yah!" curly-fries pushed both of his friends' hands away from himself; he looked irritated: "I was just trying to be friendly and control my temper. Is that such a big crime?"

"Ani," this time it was Seung Jo, who spoke: "It's not a crime to be friendly... Just... Maybe you should just warn us, when you're trying to be friendly the next time, so none of us gets a heart attack."

I felt myself shaking my head, as all four boys took their seats.

I needed to get out of that place or I would seriously go insane, more than I already was maybe.

"Where are you going?" Ga Eul held on to my hand, when I got up from our table.

I looked down at her first, then at curly-fries and then at her again: "I've suddenly lost my appetite." I shoved my lunch box in front of her: "You guys just go ahead and eat my food for me too."

And then I walked out of the canteen.

**Author**

"What's wrong with her?" Ha Ni asked Ga Eul, pointing at Jan Di, who was walking out of the canteen at a rather fast pace.

Ga Eul down next to Ha Ni: "I think she's gone out of her mind." she chuckled: "She says that she's not hungry anymore."

Ha Ni blinked a few times: "What? You're telling me that Geum Jan Di is not hungry; that she refused to eat? Are you serious?"

Ga Eul blinked a few times as well: "Yeah, I guess I am."

Both kept looking at each other for some moments and then they burst out laughing.

**Jan Di**

I looked at the clock above the classroom door. The lesson was almost over, only two more minutes to go.

Thank God, it was the last lesson of the day, because I had a splitting headache. It felt as if someone was hitting my head with a hammer that weighed a ton, every few seconds.

This whole day had been way too confusing. All those changes in curly-fries over the week and then the incident in the canteen today, it was…I don't know…too much?

Yeah, I think that's what it probably was.

I just wanted to go home and forget everything that was bothering me. Well, actually the only thing or better said only one bothering me right now was curly-fries.

I had to get him out of my thoughts! Fast!

"Yah, Jan Di-ah!" Hee Young stood next to my chair, arms crossed over her chest: "Class is over, let's go!"

I nodded, while gathering my stuff into my bag and then stood up: "Let's go."

"Wait!" how was I going to get curly-fries out of my thoughts, if he held onto my hand, like that?

I turned around, expecting him to let go of me. He didn't.

"I need to talk to you." he looked serious.

My eyebrows raised themselves automatically: "Now you're talking to me again?"

He took a deep breath: "Go out with me!"

What?

"Huh?" anything else wouldn't come out of my mouth at that moment.

He rolled his eyes and then looked at me again: "I said, go out with me!"

How was I going to get him out of my thoughts, if he held onto my hand, like that _and _asked me out?

Wait a second!

Had Gu Jun Pyo- I mean, had curly-fries just asked me out?

Like, on a date? For real?!

He was still looking at me.

Why was he still looking at me?

Was I panicking?

I was Geum Jan Di and Geum Jan Di did not panic!

My head was just about ready to explode, when I freed my hand from his: "I have to go home."

And then I practically ran out of the classroom, as fast as I could.

**Author**

This was definitely not how the plan had been supposed to work.

Ga Eul, Hee Young and Ha Ni had discussed this matter so many times, since they had gotten back home, after picking up Sang Hee from the daycare center and finding out that Jan Di had locked herself up in her room.

Jun Pyo had thrown them completely off the track, when he had asked Jan Di out today.

He hadn't been supposed to ask her out so soon.

And Jan Di's reaction was something that they hadn't expected either.

The Jan Di that they knew would have hit Jun Pyo, or at least made fun of him, but she had done neither of these things. She hadn't done or said anything to be specific.

All these thoughts were still on the girls' mind, as they looked out of their living-room window at the pouring rain…and at Jun Pyo, who was most probably going to freeze to death, if he didn't get into his car soon.

Yes, that had been another surprise from him.

When the girls had reached their home, he had already been waiting, saying that he wouldn't leave that spot, until Jan Di answered his question and he wouldn't take no for an answer either.

Not one hour had gone by after his statement and it had started raining.

The F4 leader was stubborn as always though. He hadn't moved an inch, from where he had been standing.

"Okay, that's it!" Ga Eul pushed herself away from the window: "I'm gonna go and talk to Jan Di."

"What are you gonna say to her?" Ha Ni questioned.

"I… I don't know." Ga Eul paused: "I'm sure I'll think of something once I reach her door." she said as she started walking towards the stairs.

And once she did reach Jan Di's door, with Ha Ni and Hee Young on her heels, she banged her fist against it, twice: "Jan Di, open the door!"

No response.

"I know you can hear me Jan Di." Ga Eul shouted through the door: "And I also know that you've seen Jun Pyo standing outside in the rain."

No response.

"Yah, Geum Jan Di!" Ga Eul was really getting riled up: "Just go outside and tell him, you'll go on that stupid date with him… You can't let him stand there all day long. He's been in the rain for more than two hours already. He could get pneumonia or even worse, he could die!"

"Isn't she exaggerating a bit?" Ha Ni whispered to Hee Young.

Hee Young shook her head: "Nah, I don't think so. Just wait and watch. By the way, I never knew Ga Eul was so good in emotional blackmailing."

Ha Ni giggled silently: "Neither did I."

Ga Eul hadn't noticed their conversation though; she was still on a roll: "Jan Di, do you want him to die _because of you_?"

Those last few words did the magic, because right after they were out of Ga Eul's mouth, Jan Di's door opened and the person in question stepped out of it.

"Fine, I'll go out with him." Jan Di muttered.

Ga Eul's face broke out into a big smile: "Well then, go and tell him. He's been waiting for quite some time now."

Jan Di looked dejected: "I know."

Jan Di did as she had said and went outside to give Jun Pyo his long awaited answer.

Hee Young, Ha Ni and Ga Eul went downstairs again, discovering that Sang Hee had somehow managed to climb onto the low windowsill in the living-room.

Ga Eul took a seat on the windowsill as well and sat Sang Hee on her lap.

"Do you see that Sang Hee?" Ga Eul pointed outside at Jan Di and Jun Pyo, who were talking under an umbrella: "That's called matchmaking…"

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **Hey guys!

Long time no see, right? I know and I'm sorry. I won't give you any meaningless excuses. I just want you to know that I am definitely not giving up this story, because I'm way too much in love with it, so I hope you don't give up on either :)

I know many of you are only here for HyunMin and/or SoEul but please bear with it, as Jan Di, Jun Pyo, Woo Bin and Hee Young are part of this story as well and without these characters this story wouldn't be the same, right?

So, what did you think of this chapter? Was it good or bad? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it?

Please do tell me in your reviews or you can also PM me if you want =)

Of course, a huge thanks to my subscribers who have stuck with me till now and those, who take some time and review =D

Please keep doing that, as you know, reviews are always welcomed! =D


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Boys Over Flowers, or Playful Kiss and neither do I own any of their characters. I am merely playing around with them, therefore the following plot is mine. There is no money made of this story.

**A/N**: ENJOY Chapter 18!

_**The Perfect Match Chapter 18**_

**Woo Bin**

"Listen Woo Bin," Hee Young's voice could be heard over the phone receiver: "I can only see you today, if I can bring Sang Hee out with me."

"Can't she stay at home?" so maybe I was being selfish, by wanting to spend some time with my girlfriend without a toddler around, but other than Hee Young, three grown-ups lived in that house. Couldn't they take care of Sang Hee for tonight?

The girl on the other side of the line sighed: "Woo Bin, I wouldn't be saying this, if there was any other possibility." she paused: "Jan Di is going on her date with Jun Pyo today, Ha Ni's working and Ga Eul has been babysitting for the past three days in a row. She needs a break and I really miss spending some quality time with Sang Hee. She's an angel, Bin-ah, you're gonna love her too if you spent some time with her, really."

I closed my eyes and released a shallow breath. It was not as if I was totally heartless. I had seen the kid once; she was cute and she hadn't cried in the time period I had seen her: "Okay, bring her over to the F4 Lounge, nobody's here anyways. You know about Jun Pyo's plans and as far as I know, Yi Jung and Seung are busy too."

I could practically see her smug smile, as if she was standing in front of me: "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." then she hung up.

How hard could it possibly be, spending some quality time with my girlfriend… and her little cousin?

**Author**

"Where's Sang Hee?" Jan Di's words came out muffled, as she pulled a long-sleeved, emerald-colored sweater on.

Ga Eul stood next to her friend, tugging at the hem of Jan Di's sweater: "Hee Young took her with her to see Woo Bin."

Jan Di arched her eyebrows: "Really?"

Ga Eul only response was a shrug and then her face broke into a smile: "You look great."

Jan Di's nose scrunched up: "Yeah, about that… Can't I just wear my own clothes? Do I really have to wear yours?"

Ga Eul chuckled: "Yes you do. Cut the guy some slack Jan Di-ah. He asked you out, rather dramatically, but he still did and he really likes you. The least you can do is, try to look nice for your first date with him."

**Jan Di**

I crossed my arms over my chest.

It had been Ga Eul's emotional blackmailing, which had gotten me into this situation in the first place and now she was doing it again.

Since when had she sprung off from my side and jumped onto Jun Pyo's, or rather the F4's?

Right, since Yi Jung had helped her out in getting rid of that Soo Pyo bastard, that's when it had happened.

The fact that all three of my best friends could so easily forgive and forget what the F4 and especially Jun Pyo had done, I just couldn't understand it.

Lately, all I had been wondering about was, if the F4 really weren't as bad as I had thought.

All of this was so confusing.

The most confusing thing was still curly-fries' behavior though.

Why was he suddenly so adamant on going out with me?

Ga Eul had just said that he really liked me but that couldn't possibly be true.

I had never given Gu Jun Pyo any reason to like me. On the contrary actually, he had more than enough reasons to loath me by now.

So, why was he still pursuing me?

I didn't get it, at all.

"Hurry up, Jan Di!" Ga Eul's words shook me out of my train of thoughts: "Jun Pyo's going to be here any minute."

I gave myself one last once-over in the mirror and, to my utter horror, realized that my cheeks were red.

I was blushing at thought of curly-fries liking me!

**Author**

The date, in Jun Pyo's opinion, was going rather well until now.

Jan Di had explicitly told him she wouldn't go to a fancy restaurant, where she 'had to dress up like she was a damn celebrity'.

So, he hadn't taken her to such a place. Instead, he'd taken her to a small Italian restaurant that his family owned. It was a completely different thing that he had ordered the staff to close it down, so Jan Di and he were the only guests.

"How come we're the only people in this restaurant?" Jan Di's eyes were wandering around the empty room, while she asked this question.

Jun Pyo on the other was looking at her: "I wanted some privacy."

**Jan Di**

My eyes shot immediately over to where Jun Pyo was sitting across from me.

He had wanted privacy?

"I always thought you liked the attention." I told him.

He contemplated his answer for a while: "I do. Sometimes, a little privacy is better though."

I nodded in agreement: "I have one more question."

He arched his eyebrows: "And what is that?"

I tried to choose my next words carefully: "Why are you doing all this? Being nice to everyone around you? Being nice to me?" then I added: "I mean, I'm not complaining or anything, but it just seems weird, not fighting with you on a regular basis…"

Jun Pyo was grinning at me by now: "Are you asking me, because you really don't know, or are you just acting dumb?"

"Yah!" had he just called me dumb? I was about to tell him a piece of my mind.

His intense look stopped me at once: "From now on, you're going to be my girlfriend. I won't cheat on you, so you're not allowed to cheat on me either. And the most important thing, you can't kick me in my face anymore. If you keep doing that my handsome face will be ruined one day."

**Jun Pyo**

She was gaping at me, her mouth hanging open.

Had I said something wrong?

I didn't think I had…

"What did you say just now?" I had to strain my ears to hear her words.

"You can't kick me in my face anymore?" this request wasn't that hard to follow.

"No." she shook her head: "Before that."

I thought about it: "We're not allowed to cheat."

"No!" she waved her hands in the air: "Before that!"

Oh, that's what she meant: "You're my girlfriend."

"That!" she pointed her pointer finger at me: "You can't just decide things like this on your own. You need to ask me, if I even want to be your girlfriend."

I shrugged my shoulders: "Well, do you?"

She looked confused at me: "Do I what?"

Had she lost all of her brain cells: "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

**Woo Bin**

"She's sleeping now." Hee Young told me, as she came out of my room and into the lounge, where I was seated.

"I didn't know you were so good with kids until I saw you handling Sang Hee today." It was the truth. I had never really seen her with kids before.

She slumped down next to me: "I don't know if I'm good with children or not. I guess, I just got used to having Sang Hee around." then she gave me a weak smile: "You know, I'm younger than all of my siblings and there were never kids around to get used to them in the first place. So, when Ga Eul, Ha NI, Jan Di and I moved in together, we first had to get used to being around one another and then, when Sang Hee joined us a year later, we all had to cope with having a baby around the house."

I took her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers: "Was it difficult?"

Hee Young sighed, nodding: "It was, a bit, but I told you, right? Sang Hee is an angel. She hardly gives us any problems to deal with."

"So, what is it like, living with all of them?" I usually wasn't the type to question so much, but their situation really had me intrigued.

She grinned at me, as she climbed onto my lap, straddling me: "It's like something you can't even begin to imagine, if you haven't lived with your best friends, under the same roof." she planted a kiss on my cheek: "We laugh, we cry, we have fights, we get worried for each other. We're basically living like married couples do."

I opened my mouth to ask her something else, but she interrupted: "Now stop the cross-questioning and kiss me already."

Now, I had absolutely no problem with that demand…

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **

Hey Guys!

Goodness, I know this is not enough after the months of torturing wait I have put you through and honestly, I wasn't planning on updating either...

You see, I had this chapter written about two and a half months ago already, but I wanted to update "Losing To You" before updating this. But recently there have been quite a lot of reviews practically begging me to update and I don't really have it in me to ignore those anymore...

So, here's your chapter, but please do not expect me to update this anymore, before I finish "Losing To You"...

Just so you know, I'm not giving up. This story will continue, just after I finish "Losing To You", because the latter is a rather short story compared to this one. So please, do not give up on this story and keep believing in me!

Please, do review as well. I'm really missing long reviews from readers that tell me how they find the chapter, the story, or if they have any questions...

One thing I noticed, I gained a lot of subscribers, even though I haven't been updating. Welcome to all my new readers, enjoy the story and please be patient with me.

Thank you also to all of my older subscribers that haven't given up on me yet and a very BIG thank you those who actually take the time and leave reviews!

p.s. To those, who read "Losing To You" please check it out as well, there is an interesting development in the story, a rather big one...


End file.
